Love Conquers All
by jokay927
Summary: After the events of 'Chained', the love between Jethro and Tony is challenged as they try to help a poor Marine. Spoilers for 'Chained' but AU from there! This is another Co-Write with the most Wonderful Kundry Athalia
1. Tony?

I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing for them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound.

Chap Summery: Jethro fears Tony is dead

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

**Gibbs approached, his gun in hand, to kill the assassin...when he spotted the blood splattered across the window, he looked in horror (I've lost TONY! Just as I lost Shannon!) until he could see the murderer's corpse...but he still saw Tony with his head down, he thought he was severely injured...maybe also dead?**

Tony looked up and spots the worry and fear in his Lovers face. He gives him a weak smile, while ignoring the ringing in his ears from the blast of the gun at such a close range, as he states "I really liked him" and is rewarded by Jethros relieved smile  
"I can see that, DiNozzo"

**Relieved, but angry at the sudden revelation, that he for sure knew beforehand...**

He rolls his eyes as he slowly gets out of the car...but stumbles as the world suddenly tips to oneside and he ends up with his Lovers arms wrapped around his waist  
"Tony...?"  
He looks up and gives him a soft smile "I'm ok...just got a headache"  
Jethro glances around before nuzzling Tonys neck as he whispers "I was so scared..."

**Yes...then, he drags Tony to his car, kisses him deeply, and drives silently to his house...Once there, they share a hot shower...Tony doesn't' say a word...Jethro licks his body, kisses him...and carries him to bed...**

Tony sighs as his Lovers tongue caresses his body and shakes his head as he becomes aroused "Jethro...Ducky said that I'm to relax and sleep away the headache" he looks down as he feels the bed shift slightly and smirks as he watches the erotic display of his Lover stretching himself before he is sheathed inside the hot tight body

Jethro rides Tony, assuring himself that the body he loves and worships hasn't been used or abused by the monster...

Tony growls as he thrusts up, enjoying the soft grunts his Lover produces as he moves closer to his orgasm. He blinks through the sweat that drips into his eyes, he shakes his head before stating "Now Jethro!"  
Jethro nods and stills as he coats Tonys chest as his internal muscles milk his Lovers orgasm from him. He pants before collapsing ontop of the sweaty body

**And they remain so, embraced, not caring about the sticky surface that lies between them...enjoying their calm...their peace. Jethro thinks about that moment, when he discovered the blood staining the car's window...**

Tony frowns as he feels Jethros hold tighten around his waist and glances down before running his hand through the thick short silver strands "Jethro...I'm still here, I'm ok and alive with you" he leans down to kiss the top of his head as he feels wetness on his shoulder "Come on Jethro...I told you that I'll never leave you" he smirks "Who else could get you to smile?"

**"You are the stubborn rich boy, the spoiled rich boy...what can an old battered Marine as I give you? You deserve better, Tony...This is the whole truth!"**

He rolls his eyes before cuffing him around the head, smirking at the yelp of shock, as he squeezes him tight "You are stupid sometimes...it's true, many have wanted me in their beds...but I want no other besides yourself" with that he tugs his Lovers chin up, before deeply kissing him as he pours in all his love into it

**Jethro moans into the kiss. He knows Tony is being as sincere as he can be. But his fear is still there...He closes his eyes and can see White embracing Tony, kissing his neck...begging to be taken...Jethro cries...He is one who never cries, but, this time, he feels the necessity to let fall all his restrained tears...**

He holds him tight as he slowly begins to make sweet love to him "I love you...only you" he pulls back and gently flips them over as he begins to caress every inch of his Lovers body, paying extra attention to his hotspots as he listens to the grunts and moans that escapes Jethros chest

**Jethro can't resist: he gives himself entirely to Tony, to that spoiled boy that has his heart, his body, his soul...his whole being. Tony's hands still smell like murder. He knows now that his 'golden boy' knows how to kill...But he already curses himself internally for to have allowed Tony do that undercover operation. He shouldn't, because...who could have known in advance that one of the suspects was actually a serial killer, a psychopathic serial killer?**

Tony sighs as he pulls away "Jethro...stop thinking so much and just feel" with that he pulls out, smirking at the whimper of lost, before he swallows him whole while slipping his fingers inside his slippery hole

**Jethro enjoys the touch, and the suction, but he still lets fall some tears of worry...(What if he does not make it the next time?) the unbeatable Marine, the indefatigable Soldier, is afraid for the first time in all his recent life after his Wife and his Daughter's deaths**

He growls around his mouthful as he still feels the tension within the muscles, he pulls back and sharply nips at the strong thighs "Stop it Jethro...I'm not having that conversation with you again! You can't keep me wrapped up in cotton wool...so stop it" with that he licks up the impressive length as he adds the rest of his hand inside the hot, tight body

**Jethro can't help himself: he cums gorgeously down Tony's throat, screaming his name. Tony pulls out carefully, and embraces the already shaking body. The phone rings...**

Tony rolls his eyes and goes to answer it...but sighs as Jethro refuses to let go "Jethro, hey baby...let go for a minute?" He looks up with wet eyes and shakes his head "C-Can't" with that he tightens his hold.

**Tony forgets about the phone, and hugs Jethro again "Jethro, you are the first one to say that one should be always available by phone...please? It must be Probie, with the final results of the call's traces"**  
**Jethro nods, and Tony goes to answer **  
**"Hey, Tony! The treasures have been given back to the Iraqi Embassy for their transportation to Baghdad! But now I can't reach the Boss's phone...do you know if he is out of town?"**  
**"I have no idea, Probie. Now...I'm busy, Sorry...I must hang up the phone!"**  
**"Okay Tony! See you later..." Tim's voice sounds somewhat concerned. It is the first time he hasn't able to trace the Boss's actual location!**

Tony turns to his Lover and sighs "Probie can't reach you...where is it?"  
Jethro tugs him back into their bed "It died...I haven't had a chance to charge it" he curls up around him, half ontop of him "I was too worried about you"  
He huffs as he gently strokes down the strong back "What am I going to do with you?"  
"Love me?"  
Tony smirks as he leans down for a kiss "Always...**...Forever" he states, embracing his silver haired lover, and he continues "But, Please don't worry our Team anymore...Let them reach you...We are Family!"**  
**"Yes, Tony, we are!While you shall love me, we are and shall be always a Family, and I have no right to make them suffer!"**

He sighs as he gets up and uses Tonys phone to call McGee  
"Tony, piss off! I'm trying to calm Abby down as she has every search going on finding the Boss! We still can't find him...been to his house and he isn't there! I even checked under the boat!"  
Jethro sighs as Tim goes on and on before deciding to end it with a barked "MCGEE!"  
"...Boss?"  
"Yeah McGee...I'm at Tonys and just found out that my mobile has died, tell Abs I'm fine and all is well"  
"Ok Boss, will do...and Thanks for calling, as I was worried"  
Jethro smiles "It's ok Tim, get yourself and Abs home...and Good Job today"  
"T-Thanks Gibbs"  
He shakes his head as he cuts the call before curling back around the warm body "Told them to head home..."

**Tony smiles "Well done! They deserve to rest, overall the poor Probie! He faced that Government Secretary, that hysteric woman...alone in MTAC?" "Yes, and he was applauded when he said 'Stick it!'" Tony is almost fainting with laughter "You were the one who gave the Order! That sounds too much like you!"**  
**"Ah, yes!" and both laugh, embraced...while the kettle whistles, announcing that the water has boiled.**

Jethro grumbles as Tony moves out from underneath him and huffs as he feels him tugging on his leg  
"Come on Jethro...a shower is needed before a nice cup of tea, before curling up and sleeping"  
He grumbles as he is pushed in the direction of the Bathroom as Tony heads for the kitchen.  
Tony smirks as he watches the naked butt heading through the door before sighing as he pours the water into the pot, with a teabag. Once finished he quickly joins him in the shower, smirking as he notices that Jethro had waited for him

**Once in the shower, Jethro lies on Tony's body, posing his head on that beloved muscled shoulder "I won't be able to live without you, Tony...Please, remember this, and take double care of yourself"**  
**Tony laughs "You sound very tragic today, Jethro..." Jethro kisses Tony's neck and his collar bone, and discovers a trace "Tony?"**  
**"Yes, my Love?"**  
**"I better call Ducky...you should be checked out...you could get an infection, that Bastard hurt you!"**  
**"Oh, it was only a slight graze with the point of the knife, Jethro...it is nothing!"**  
**"You can get an infection! I will call...and, for your information, I'm still your Boss!"**

Tony rolls his eyes as he dries himself off before following him out and getting dressed "No chance of snuggling up together and falling asleep then?" at the narrowed eyed glare, he huffs and sighs "Fine...then" with that he walks into the kitchen and pours the tea into three cups, as he hears a knock on the door.  
Jethro smirks as he opens the door and let the Doctor in "Hey Duck...I want you to check Tony out, as I've noticed a nasty slash on his neck"  
Duck raises an eyebrow "I assure you that I didn't miss anything when I checked him over earlier...but I shall take another look"  
Tony smiles as he enters the room and passes Ducky his tea and Jethro his one before heading back into the Kitchen to grab his own one

**The old Doctor smiles to himself. He already had foreseen what was going on between Jethro and his Second In Command. After to have checked Tony again and again, exhaustively (under Jethro's close sight), Ducky states that the young Anthony only has a simple scrape that should heal by itself...and he only prescribes a soft cream, to prevent any possible irritation. While they are sharing their tea, in companionable silence (Its rare! Ducky is always rambling about everything!), Tony puts the TV set on.**  
**Jethro freezes...as a very well known face appears on the screen**

Tony frowns at the sudden tense posture and turns to the screen in confusion as he gazes at the hunk on the screen "Jethro? What is it?"  
He looks away with a slight blush "Er, nothing"  
His green eyes narrow before he sharply pokes him in the side "You better tell me or else I-" he pauses as he glances towards the Doc "-won't get you that coffee you are very...very fond of"  
Jethro inwardly cringes as he clenches his internal muscles at the threat of no sex, for a long time! He sighs as he decides to tell him everything

**Jethro begins "This guy is a young man who wanted desperately to be a Marine. I helped him in the past. Now it seems he is involved in something..."**  
**"Can you increase the volume, Please Anthony?", Ducky asks.**  
**Tony does so, and the TV speaker narrates how one certain Damon Werth has been surprised when stealing drugs from a Pharmacy placed near the Marine base in Leavenworth. "A Thief!" Tony says, "And can you tell me when did you help this kind of crap?"**  
**"No, Tony! He isn't a crap...he is only a poor boy...confused...he was used like a Guinea Pig by a corporation that wanted to produce 'SuperMarines'!"**

Tony growls as a deep feeling of possessiveness erupts from within himself and he states "Did you let him fuck you!?"  
He jerks back in shock and goes to deny it, but turns away in shame "It was before us Tony...and I topped him"  
Ducky clears his throat and stands up "Right, well...I shall be taking my leave now"  
Tony nods and leads him to the door with a hug "Thanks Ducky"  
The elderly man nods and waves goodbye as he leaves the Flat.  
Jethro cringes as Tony stalks over and refuses to look up. As the silence increase, he glances up "Tony...you are the only one I bottomed with, I only fucked him once...and that was after he was refused his medal"

**Tony paces furiously, back and forth "So, you gave one of your Medals to him? Like a consolation prize...and, as a bonus, you fucked him?"**  
**"Medals mean nothing to me, Tony, you know this!"**  
**"Medals...all right...what about your cock? Does it mean anything to you, too, or it is like a tool to please every promiscuous boy that crosses your path?"**  
**Jethro slaps Tony, with all his strength, and the younger mans lip spots now a trickle of blood.**  
**"Get out of my house, Jethro NOW!"**  
**Jethro puts on his jacket, and goes away, without a word.**

+NCIS+

He paces his Basement with a growl as he takes swigs from his bottle of Bourbon, cringing at the burn as the liquid travels down his throat (Bastard! Calling me a whore!) with that he takes another deep swig and continues his pacing. After three or more swigs, he staggers slightly and ends up flat against his boat while dropping the now empty bottle. He watches the bottle roll across the floor and sighs as he turns to glance at the stairs (I should head upstairs...but I doubt you could make it) he huffs (DiNozzos fault anyway) with that he sinks to the floor, to rest against the half finish boat. The world spins and he ends up giggling before groaning as his stomach complains the movement (You are a Marine! You will not vomit!). He closes his eyes as he rests his eyes...but ends up drifting into a deep slumber, not noticing the soft footsteps that descend down into his Basement

**Jethro burps noisily, and a slight trickle of vomit escapes from the corner of his mouth. He opens an eye, the World has gone into a deep, thick, viscous haze..."W-Who is there?" (I should have shut the doors...I'm getting old for all this crap...Now, where's my gun?) He searches for his gun...and he suddenly remembers he had left it on the workbench, beside the tools "W..Who is there?" Laboriously, Jethro rises to his feet, and goes, with tottering steps, to where the weapon is...But the fact it it isn't there anymore! "Who..in the damned heck...?" A gun appears pointed to his head**  
**"You shall help me...you are the only one who can help me...you...Gunny"**

He turns his head and catches himself before he falls flat on his arse. He  
takes a deep breath before squinting at the dark, blurry shape and frowns "Damon...that you?"  
The man steps out of the darkness and smirks while still pointing the gun at him "Hey Gunny, long time no see"  
Jethro instantly sobers as he notices the pin pricked pupils and the slight shaking "What are you on?"  
Damon shrugs as he lifts his free hand to run it through his short, cropped hair "I-I dunno Gunny...the bad men are back! They put powders in my coffee! Pills in my food" he growls as the man moves to step closer and lifts his gun to press it against Jethros chest "Don't move! I gave you an Order Gunny!"  
He nods but then gestures to the stairs "Can't we sit somewhere? As I need to sit down" he smirks "Not as young as I once was"  
Damon narrows his eyes, but then nods as he points towards the stairs "Lets go somewhere where no-one would think of finding me"  
Jethro frowns but then drunkenly staggers as he is tugged towards the stairs, but looks back in confusion as he is shoved upstairs and into his Bedroom by gunpoint

**Once in the Bedroom, Damon begins "The bad guys followed me...I was in that Pharmacy, beside Leavenworth, searching for my medicines. They actually changed them...I think...I think the pills contained amphetamines...or methedrine, or...even heroin...unsure...I'm feeling bad, Gunny!"**  
**Jethro fights for a moment of lucidity, of sobriety...and looks closely into Damon's pupils "You are drugged, Damon...Please, tell me that you didn't do it to yourself"**  
**Damon points the gun again, almost screaming, in a really crazy tone "I have already let very clear that the bad guys did it to me! They changed my medicines, put pills into my coffee cup, poisoned my food!"**  
**Jethro ses the madness lurking in that voice, in those eyes "Damon, Please...lower the gun, and we can talk"**  
**"I won't!"**  
**"Damon...lower the gun...give it to me...?"**  
**Suddenly, the young Marine begins to cry, sobbing as a child, and handles the gun to Gibbs "I-I...didn't want to hurt you, to scare you! G-Gunny...you're the only one I have in all the World! The only person I trust and respect!"**  
**Gibbs takes the gun, and approaches Damon. The boy crumbles upon him. Gibbs takes him in his arms "Damon...go on, cry...sometimes, it's good to be able to cry..."**  
**"M-Marines...d-don't...c-cry"**  
**"Yes, Damon", Jethro sighs, sadly, "Sometimes, Marines also can cry..."**

He gently leads them both to the bed and slowly sits down, with Damon crying in his arms. A deep sigh escapes his chest as he places the pillows against the headboard before gently tugging Damon between his legs and soothingly strokes the short cropped hair "I'll help you through this Damon...but first, I need to sober up and you need to let it escape your system"  
Damon nods as he hugs the only person in the World who he trust with his life, while crying into the mans chest. Jethro smiles as he hums a soft tune, calming down the crying man until the sobs quieten down into soft snores and the tense body relaxes against him. He sighs as he continues with the soothing noise until he, himself, falls into a deep sleep while holding the young man close

**Tony paces back and forth. He couldn't sleep all night. His head is a constant and continuous ache. "God! I risk my skin chained to a serial killer, and the 'Boss' goes fucking a young mad Marine! And he confesses it in my face! With Ducky being here! God, this is terrible, DiNozzo! This is very very terrible!" He reaches for his phone, and calls the NCIS HeadQuarters, on the pretext of a sudden indisposition but is surprised when Kate takes his call and informs him that Gibbs hasn't come to Work today... Tony goes into panic (What have I done? What if he killed himself?) He rapidly cuts the call and dials Gibbs' number...There is no response...**

Tony quickly leaves his flat and heads straight over, his heart pounding in his head while his vision blurs from the tears that fall down his cheeks as he pictures Gibbs dying in plenty of different ways...of him falling down the stairs...drinking himself silly before passing out and choking on his own vomit...him drunk and trying to sand the boat only to cut himself and bleed to death... He pulls over and takes a calming breath before rushing inside the house, heading straight for the basement. He looks all over, even under the boat...only to still at the sight of the empty bottle of Bourbon and the splatter of vomit "Oh Jethro...what have I done!?" he quickly but efficiently tidies up before heading back upstairs and checking every room, including the garden, once finding them all clear he heads upstairs. Tony smiles as he hears Jethros drunken puffs of breath and shakes his head as he goes to enter but pauses as he hears another set of soft snores coming from the same room. His heart rate increases and he forces himself to stay calm as he slowly open the door to their Bedroom

**What he finds when he opens the door makes his blood go cold "JETHRO!?"**  
**Jethro suddenly awakes, and sits upright, already holding Damon in his arms "TONY!?"**  
**"So, I was right! You are having intercourse with this...this...scoundrel, this beggar, this addict, this piece of..."**  
**"Stop! Agent Dinozzo! We weren't doing anything beyond decency...we only were sleeping when you arrived! I got here yesterday night, I barely could stand by myself! The Gunny helped me, even while being terribly drunk...but we didn't do anything, Agent DiNozzo, I swear!"**  
**"Lies!"**  
**"Marines don't lie, Tony", Jethro intervenes, "He speaks the truth! He came to me because I am the only person who doesn't reject him, or fear him, or despise him...he is in trouble..."**  
**"He always is and shall be in trouble! This man is a delinquent, Jethro, you are helping a drug addict, a thief! He hurt two employees in that Pharmacy! And now I will call the police...he isn't a Marine anymore...he must be arrested by the Cops!"**  
**"NO!" Jethro's commanding tone almost stops Tony's breathing "We must investigate who is after him,who is poisoning his food, his coffee..who changed his medicines..."**  
**"And you actually BELIEVE in all what he says, Jethro?"**

He gazes between his Lover and the young man before nodding "I believe him Tony...and we shall see as to what is going on" with that he moves out from beneath the younger man and states "DiNozzo, get the Team over here...I want this done off the Grid!" he turns to Damon "Get cleaned up, you are welcome to borrow some of my clothes" with that he heads to the dresser and picks out his own clothes before heading into the Bathroom to freshen up.  
Damon watches him go, before letting out a startled yelp as he is pushed against the wall by a pissed DiNozzo.  
Tony growls as he glares into the wide pale green eyes "You fucking touch MY Lover in any sense of the word...I will gladly place a bullet between your eyes and take pleasure in your death" he presses closer "Do we understand one another!?"  
Damon shakily nods and once free, he practically runs into the second Bathroom.  
Tony watches him go before calling the team round

**Ducky is the first one to arrive. He proceeds to examine Damon, who in a very humble way lets the Physician check him closely and exhaustively. The young man looks totally broken "This poor young lad has been drugged with a strange mixture of substances, Jethro, I'm afraid...We need to make a thorough analysis of his actual body and mind condition. I will order an immediate blood and urine analysis, and also an electroencephalogram...Now, it is necessary that somebody could accompany this poor dear friend to the Hospital"**  
**Jethro nods affirmatively "I'll do it, Duck. Please, call one of your friends in Bethesda, for to book a bed for him"**

**+NCIS+**

**Immediately after, Kate and McGee arrive. Kate's eyes go wide when she spots the feared Ex-Supermarine in Jethro's bedroom, half dressed after the medical examination "What does this mean, for God's sake, Gibbs?"**  
**"This means that we have a Case"Jethro replies, and then he turns to McGee "McGee, take his mobile, and trace all the calls he could have made or received"**  
**"I..I only attempted to call you, Gunny...and the man who assured they could take care of me"**  
**Jethro faces him, almost in anger "You didn't tell me that before! Why!?"**  
**"I...I didn't remember...the man...that man..."**  
**"Who, who is that man? What is his name?"**

Damon gives his a shaky smile as while nervously rubbing his neck "He said his name was Ari...Ari Haswari and he...he was nice to me"  
Jethro narrows his eyes "What did he do?"  
He glances around the room as he avoids eye contact "He was friendly, he helped me through the depression my medication gave me...he even began to get my prescriptions for me"  
Alarm bells ring within his head "This Ari, you let him give you your medication without checking it? As in making sure it was right?" at the confused nod, he sighs and rubs his face with his hand "Did it even occur to you that Ari could have been replacing your medication with different substances!?"  
Damon looks at him in shock and feels his eyes watering "No! H-He loves me! He wouldn't...he couldn't...he..."  
Jethro sighs and tugs the upset man into a hug "Calm down Damon...I won't let anyone harm you" with that he kisses his forehead, just as Tony enters

**Tony narrows his eyes, furious "What had I just said to you, Werth!? Don't touch my Lover in anyway!"**  
**"Tony! He is in big trouble, he has gotten into a tremendous predicament!"**  
**"I don't care! If you want to accompany him also here...he should answer some of my questions..." Tony blinks and eyes him, in a suspicious gesture of total mistrust, and asks Damon "How could you know my name? You called me 'Agent DiNozzo'! How could you have known!?"**  
**Damon sighs, showing his weariness, his infinite fatigue, and replies "That man...Ari...He told me I should contact you...and the Gunny...and the NCIS Team...Now I can remember, amidst the haze..."**  
**"But you were working as a Truck Driver in Ohio, Damon...since I knew", Jethro points out.**  
**Tony looks alternatively between both men, furious (So, he knew where this crazy piece of crap actually was living, and what was he doing!)**  
**"The...the company I was working for...closed...due to problems with their budget...I-I began to work as...as a..Rent Boy" The last two words are pronounced in a small voice, in a whisper.**  
**"What? Addict, thief, crazy...and prostitute!", Tony explodes, "Congratulations, Boss, you have the first big prize of all! This boy of yours has EVERYTHING!" Tony laughs bitterly.**  
**Damon attempts to take off his intravenous catheter, for to get up and smash Tony's face "Agent DiNozzo...do you know something called...'Famine'?!"**

Jethro sighs and steps inbetween the growling men "Both of you calm down!" he turns to Damon "Lay down and gather up your strength" he holds up a hand as the man goes to argue and shakes his head as he points to the bed "Get in and be quiet"  
Damon growls as he does as he is told.  
Jethro nods and turns to push Tony out of the door as he follows him out. He waits until they are clear before glaring at his Second in Command "What the FUCK is wrong with you!? He has been used and abused...and yet you're giving him a hard time!" he sighs as he spots the possessive look and huffs as he tries to keep his own temper under control "I have never betrayed my Partners and I shall never do so...so stop being so aggressive with the young lad"  
Tony growls but softens his angry stance as he is tugged into a hug. He lets out a deep sigh before accepting the contact "I don't like people touching what is Mine" with that he nuzzles Jethros neck, smirking at the muffled groan as he licks along his Lover pulse point "I shall try to tone myself down..."  
Jethro nods as he lets go and kisses Tonys cheek "Come, lets go and see if we can solve this Case"  
Tony sighs as he aims a glare at their Bedroom before following his Lover down the stairs

**Kate and McGee are waiting for them.**  
**"Gibbs, please...can you explain what in heck is happening here?"**  
**"Kate, please...I need you to go upstairs with McGee, to take Damon's statement...he will describe the man who deceived him, and I'm confident in your abilities: Kate, you'll make the sketch by hand and McGee, you'll be searching with the face finder program for a possible match"**  
**"I dare say we should also take some samples to be able to perform a DNA analysis, Jethro. If the questioned man, the possible suspect...had intimate intercourse...with the poor boy, there must be traces in his private parts...and..."**  
**"Enough, Duck. Of course, do it! Can you do it while they are working the sketch?"**  
**"At the same time, Jethro!?"**  
**Kate puts a hand on her mouth, horrified. McGee goes crimson...not crimson, but scarlet...and he can feel his ears burning.**  
**"I think I'm speaking clear enough, Duck..."**  
**"But...the Doctor-Patient privacy, Jethro, I'm afraid..."**  
**"Stop! Do it the way you want, but do it now!"**  
**Once they are alone, Tony goes to the Kitchen to prepare a big pot of coffee "I suppose we are working this case out of the Office "**  
**"Yes"**  
**"Why, Jethro? Why are you so interested in this man? And when did that happen...when I was an Agent Afloat?"**  
**"We weren't together, Tony...You never looked at me in that sense...or so I thought...You were always talking about all those women...Jeanne, Wendy, Paula, EJ..."**  
**Tony takes his head in his hands, shaking it vigorously. His heart aches, his Soul aches...his whole life aches so much...so much! "So...you decided I wasn't interested in you that way...and searched for a substitute...was that it?"**  
**Jethro doesn't reply. He searches for his mobile, and dials a number**  
**"Fornell"**  
**"Tobias, I need you in my house, as soon as possible"**  
**"Let me foresee, Jethro...did you kill DiNutzo?"**  
**"I'm not kidding, Tobias, really, and not in vein for jokes"**  
**"What happened?", Tobias' voice darkens: he understands the issue is very serious.**  
**"We have such a situation here...do you remember that young ex-Marine...Damon Werth?"**  
**"The crazy colossus! Of course I do! What's the matter with him?"**  
**"He is in my house...he has been drugged again, and..."**  
**"And DiNutzo wants to kill him?"**  
**"This, too. Tobias, can I count on you?"**  
**"Absolutely. I'll be there in ten minutes"**

Tony narrows his eyes and waits for Jethro to hang up before stating "So? When was it!? We have been together now for a year...how long before 'us' did you take Damon up the arse!"  
Jethro flinches at the statement before growling "What happened before 'us' is none of your Goddamn Business!" with that he storms out of the room, only to pause at the sight of Abby shifting from one foot to the other. He sighs "Abs...how much did you hear?"  
She looks at him with wet eyes and runs into his arms "You can't break up with Tony! You're TIBBS! The perfect match in the WORLD!"  
He rolls his eyes as he hugs her tight "I don't plan to break-up Abs...I just can't deal with his jealousy at the mo" he sighs "That and I think we have accidently spilt the secret out to the Team"  
Abby shrugs "We all knew you were fucking Tony"  
Tony raises an eyebrow "Actually Abs, it's-" he stops at the iced glare and decides not to talk about their sex life. He glances at the door as he hears a knock and heads over to answer it, smirking at the sight of a scruffy looking Fornell "Hey Toby"

**"I hope the issue shall be worthy of this! You've spoiled my plans for today, I was planning to take Emily to see the puppets"**  
**Abby laughs behind her hand, and Tony, even if already angry, can't stop his own laughter.**  
**"I assure you the issue is worth of it, Tobias...Let's go upstairs...I'm sure McGee has found something in the database..."**  
**When they are alone, Abby embraces Tony very strongly "Don't quarrel with Gibbs, Tony...He is a bit grumpy...a bit too much grumpy...but...he is a good man, I assure you this"**  
**"Did you know, Abs?"**  
**"Know...what?"**  
**"About his Relationship with that damned crazy ex-Marine...Damon Werth?"**  
**"No, Tony, Please! The Bossman has been always very very private! I only could foresee that you and him...that...you both...well...", she waves her hands unceasingly.**  
**Tony sighs "Well, I suppose you are here to pick up the samples Ducky is actually extracting from that guy's dirty broken arse?"**  
**"Tony! The less you can be is to become Homophobic!"**  
**"Not Homophobic, Abby, but the guy claims he worked as a Rent Boy..." Abby gets excited, and bounces on the balls of her feet "Where? Where, exactly? Here, in the Capital? In which gay club...pub...bar?"**  
**"I don't know, Abby...He lived in Cleveland until very recently, or so he claimed...Unsure about this guy...He has named a Partner...a Lover, too..." "See? He has a Lover! He didn't come to take away Gibbs from you!"**  
**"Abby, the so called 'Lover' is the one who deceived him!" Just in the same moment, Gibbs, Kate, Tobias and McGee are coming from upstairs. **  
**"DiNozzo, Gear Up! The issue is more serious than we first thought!"**  
**"How serious, Boss?"**  
**(They are again in the Boss/Subordinate mode...not good, not good!) Abby thinks**  
**"That man...Ari Haswari...We found it in the database...", McGee stammers, "ACtually,he is...he is...an..."**  
**"An? A what?"**  
**Tobias ends the uneven dialogue "A Terrorist. Related to Al Qaeda"**

Jethro sighs as a headache forms behind his eyes as he waits for Abby, McGee and Tobias to do their computer stuff. He cringes as the pain flares within his head but smiles as Tony passes him a glass of water  
"For the headache"  
He nods as he slowly drinks it down, smirking as he feels Tony gently rub at his tense shoulders and slightly leans back into the comforting touch before pulling away with a small "Thanks"  
Tony nods but stills with a glare as Damon with Duck come down the stairs.  
Jethro sighs as he notes the stiff posture but ignores it as he stands and walks over "How are you doing?"  
Damon gives him a shy smile "I'm fine now...the substances has left my system, so I am no longer on a high" he glances at the Doc "Ducky has set me back up onto my normal medication"  
He nods and sighs "Right...I need some coffee and I'm all out" with that he heads to the door but turns to glance at his Team "Tony, you are in charge"  
Tony narrows his eyes but nods "Sure Boss"  
Jethro rolls his eyes before leaving his house.

He stands in the queue but frowns as he feels eyes watching him and discreetly checks around before ordering the beverages. As he leaves and approaches his house, he is suddenly thrown against the wall as a hard, aroused, body presses against his back  
"Ah...Agent Gibbs" he leans forward and nuzzles the strong neck "I was so hoping my Boy would lead me to you...I saw your picture in the paper and on the TV...I just knew that I wanted a go on you"  
Jethro growls as he attempts to push off the wall and deck the man...but stills as he feels the cold metal of cuffs being locked around his wrists before he is suddenly pulled around to look into the black eyes of Ari Haswari...


	2. Ari Haswari

Gibbs finds out what the Terrorist wants

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

**Ari licks his lips, visibly aroused by the fury depicted in Jethro's eyes.**  
**Gibbs contemplates the strong figure, tall, muscled body...with his curled hair soaked by sweat...Ari's black eyes burn with a sort of mixture of desire and a profound, ancestral hate.**  
**"Damon was good...but, after the disciple, I wanted to taste the Master!" Saying this, Ari throws Gibbs forward, making him kneel on the ground"I would love to penetrate you slowly, very slowly, to make you know how much pain I can tear from a human body...But I'm afraid I don't have much time...I know you have put half the World after me"**  
**"Do it, Haswari! Kill me, if this is what you want" "Not yet, Agent Gibbs...not yet"**

**+NCIS+**

**Inside the house, Tony is interrogating again Damon, fighting against the nausea that a sudden bile rise is provoking him"So...you lost your job...and? What did you do?"**  
**"I...I wanted to contact the Gunny...In the meanwhile, I visited some places searching for a new job...Vainly! All what they wanted was...my body. They asked me for a suc...suction", he swallows, turning red, and trembling, "In exchange to be able to get me a job...and, then, their promises vanished...After they...after I...well...you know...they...disappeared without a word, and, for the worst, laughing at my innocent stupidity. I decided to leave the city, and began to walk along the roadside, attempting to make auto stop. The cars and trucks stopped, and I found some of my old companions...but they asked for the same, in exchange to give me a ride...so I could approach Washington...and the Gunny. The Gunny was my last hope, my only hope...I had lost his mobile and his landline numbers...but I remembered his address"**  
**(So, he remembered the address very well...aha...he had been here many times, then...and not only once!?) Tony feels his blood begin to boil**

+NCIS+

Jethro gags as the thick meaty cock is shoved down his throat and goes to slam his teeth through it...but stills as he feels the cold metal of a knife blade held against his throat.  
Ari smirks at the narrowed eyed glare before using his free hand to curl tightly into the silver strands "Behave Agent Gibbs...or I shall have to cut that pretty face of yours" with that he runs the flat of the blade up and across the ice blues "How would you like just one eye? As I may take one as a souvenir"  
He narrows his eyes but relaxes his throat (Thank fuck Tony taught you howto do do that) he keeps his glare at the man as he refuses to show him any shame as his fuck is roughly fucked. He forces away the bile that attempts to creep up his throat as the meaty cock thrusts deeper and deeper before he is suddenly tugged all the way up, untill his face is pressed against the Bastards stomach as his mouth and throat is filled with the white salty fluid.  
Ari groans in delight before smirking and pushing him away.  
Jethro grunts as his back hits the floor and coughs as he takes in big lungfuls of air. He pants and goes to struggle up...only to still as the knife is pressed against his throat as a hand is shoved down his jeans before wrapping itself around him, stroking him to hardness. His face flares crimson as his body responds to the stimulation.  
Ari smirks as he spots the embarrassment in the stiff body and runs the flat of the knife over his shirt, cutting away the buttons before slightly scratching the skin "He always referred to you as Gunny...he told me all about the time you fucked him, followed by giving him one of your medals" he leans down "I wonder what I shall get when I fuck you...maybe I shall take that pretty Italian?" at the glare, his smirk widens "Unless you Submit..."  
Jethro shuts his eyes and turns his head away, Submitting to the man as he is brought to full hardness. A tear escapes from the corner of his eye as he bites his bottom lip as he climaxes over himself.  
The man laughs and stands "I shall be going know...I have spent too much time here" he gazes over the bound, cum splattered man "I look forward to our next meeting...my Silver Slut"  
Jethro glares at him untill he disappears into the shadows. He quickly struggles to his feet before suddenly vomiting, once finished he staggers back home...back to Tony

+NCIS+

**Damon is already narrating his terrible experience"I sometimes should submit for a sandwich...for a place to sleep inside the trucks, or in any half abandoned inn where they used to carry me. When they were in groups, they used to take me after to have drawn lots about who would be the first one...I could have fought...I swear I could! But I didn't! I was hungry, desperate, homeless...too much cold and weakness! Also, they used to drug me...they gave me pills, and,sometimes, injections..."**  
**"The drug of violation...scopolamine", Ducky observes.**  
**"I guess it was that, Doctor. I couldn't resist to their requirements! It was impossible!" Damon pauses, "One early evening, being pretty near Washington, already in the state of Virginia, a white Sedan stopped beside me, and he came out...Ari Haswari. He assured me he could carry me to the Capital...and he wouldn't ask for nothing I wouldn't be in the mood to give he was gentle, kind...I-I gave myself to him, without any necessity of drugs or threats. He rode me here, and offered me his Apartment...We settled there, he promised me to help me! He knew about the Gunny, about NCIS...he said that he used to work for the Government...Now I see it was false, everything was false!"**  
**"He clearly utilised you to have access to Gibbs and NCIS", Tobias states, "I'm wondering why NCIS and not the FBI...Being a Terrorist, it is our jurisdiction, in the meanwhile he doesn't attack a Navy objective, it is our competence"**

Tony goes to speak, but jumps at a thud on the door. He glances around and once everyone is in position...he slowly opens the door, only to yelp in shock as he ends up on the floor with a cuffed Jethro ontop of him. He frowns but pauses at the Scent of sex "Jethro!? Jethro what happened!?"  
Jethro fights back the tears as he states "Get these fucking cuffs off me!"once his hands are released, he tears off his shirt before tucking himself away and hugging Tony as he tries to bring himself under control.  
Tony frowns at the small tremors but sighs as he feels Jethro shutting himself away and becoming Gibbs once more. He pulls away and stands before wiping himself down and glaring at Damon "He's here...that Bastard is here!"  
Damon jerks back from the anger as he states "I...I never told him where you live! I-I only told him that you helped me out and gave me your medal"  
Jethro growls before turning to Tobias "I want FBI Agents protecting my house!" he gazes around the room at his friends and co-workers "No-one is to leave this house without my knowledge..." with that he mounts the stairs"Duck! With me!"  
Tony frowns and picks up the discarded shirt before stopping Abby from following "Help McGeek find him, I want this Bastard dead"  
Abby bites her bottom lip before nodding.  
He smiles and kisses her cheek. Once sure that she shall not follow, he quickly heads upstairs to see his Lover.

+NCIS+

Jethro opens his mouth, to let Duck take samples before suddenly running to the toilet to be violently sick once more.  
Ducky cringes as he soothingly rubs his friends back "How did he manage to grab you?"  
He huffs as he pulls away from the toilet "Hands were full of coffee...he got me from behind and cuffed me before I reacted" he gets up and rinses his mouth out "He forced me onto my knees and got me to suck his dick at knifepoint"  
The elderly ME narrows his eyes "Bastard! Did...did he penetrate you?"  
Jethro shakes his head "Nah...forced me to swallow and then he..." he takes a calming breath "He wanted me to Submit...but I didn't...well, not until he threatened to take Tony" he runs a hand through his hair "I then gave him what he wanted and he stroked me to completion before leaving me there with a promise of next time..."  
Ducky goes to speak but turns to look at the door as Tony appears  
"Jethro? Oh Jethro" Tony walks over and tugs him into a hug, refusing to let go and only loosens his grip when he feels his Lover begin to cry. He glances at the Doc and nods as he leaves the room. Once alone he gently guides them both into the shower "Come, Ducky has all his evidence...now lets get you all clean"

**"Jethro" Tony begins, while delicately cleaning his Lover's aching body,"I beg you! Please don't leave the house alone anymore...I interrogated Damon, but he assures he didn't say where you lived..."**  
**"True"**  
**"Jethro, then..how, how could he know...?"**  
**"Because he has somebody else...inside...the same 'someone' who told him your name, and the complete Team members names"**  
**"Someone in NCIS?"**  
**"Maybe...Or perhaps in the FBI"**  
**"Who, Jethro...who?"**

Jethro sighs as he lets Tony clean him up "That I don't know...but the only way I can think of finding out is...is to go back ou-"  
Tony growls as he switches off the water before guiding him out and rubbing him dry with a fluffy towel "No! I will not allow you to leave!" at the return growl, he glances up and lets his fear shine within his eyes "He threatened to Rape you...and I can't...I can't allow that to happen" with that he guides him to the sink  
"Brush your teeth while I get everyone settled for the night, as we all need to be alert for tomorrow"  
He nods and watches him go before glancing at his reflection (You are getting too old for this shit...and your reactions are slower) he gazes down at his wrist, staring at the red cuts of where the metal chafed against his skin (Some part of you must have enjoyed it...you like it when Tony cuffs you...) he shakes himself out of the thoughts and begins brushing his teeth.

Tony sighs as he spots his Lover re-brushing his teeth and shakes his head before walking over "Lets bandage your wrists and get some sleep, the FBI Agents are watching the house"  
Jethro gives him a weak smile as he follows him out and sits on the bed as Tony sorts out his wrists "I...I think I should retire"

**Tony heads downstairs, after to have left Jethro finally comfortable under the bedcovers "So, People", he says to everyone, "What do we have? Probie?"**  
**McGee harrumphs, and then explains "I've traced the incoming calls in Werth's phone: effectively, the Suspect is in Washington, and he hasn't abandoned the city"**  
**"We sent two Agents to the address where McGee pointed as to where those calls were originated...but the Apartment only has clothes, no personal effects, no furniture inside"**  
**"He must be hiding elsewhere", Kate says, "Perhaps he has more friends in the Capital?"**  
**Damon is sitting in an old armchair; he is playing with his pen. **  
**Suddenly, Tony grabs the pen, and handles it to McGee "Probie, check this out...I have a strange feeling..."**  
**Abby gestures in silent language to Kate, Tobias and McGee +Microphone+**

Tobias watches over the group and notices Tony glancing up into the direction of where a sleeping Jethro lies. He shakes his head as he notices the worry and quietly walks over to him.  
Tony turns at a tap on his shoulder and gives the FBI Agent a wary look but nods as he follows him into the kitchen, leaving Abby and McGee to disconnect the microphone and to see if they can find out where the signal is coming leans against the counter as he gazes at his friends Lover  
"So DiNutzo...how is Jethro?"  
He gives him a sad smile "He is trying to stay strong...but he fears that he is becoming too old for this Work" he runs a hand through his hair "He is thinking of jacking it all in...but what he doesn't realise it that, he still had a hangover from drinking a whole bottle of Bourbon to himself the night before"  
Tobias cringes "He drank a whole bottle of that gut rot!? To himself!?" at the nod, he turns slightly green "Blergh...I...how could he still be standing!?"  
Tony chuckles "He is fine, except with a headache...and that it had slowed his reaction time"  
The FBI Agent nods "So that is why the Bastard got a hold on him?" at Tonys sad smile, he sighs "At least he didn't take things further as-"  
They both still at the sound of a high pitched whistle and quickly rush into the LivingRoom as Damon runs out of the house.

Jethro jerks awake at the sound and yawns as he stretches himself out but yelps in shock as he feels a sharp prick in his neck and turns his head to look up in confusion "How the fuck did you get in here!?" he goes to attack, but slumps to one side as the drug takes hold.  
Ari smiles as he tugs him up and leads the drugged man quickly but gently down the stairs and out of the back door "I have 'programmed' the lovely Boy into running when he hears a high whistle, I took out the four Agents and just waited until your Guard Dogs left you...to chase and get my Boy back and in doing so, left you all alone for my taking"  
He frowns as he tries to pull away but fails as his limbs refuse to work in the right way. He heavily leans on the Bastard as he is taken away from his House and away from his Lover...

**"Why...why me, Ari? Why do you want me!? You already have that poor Boy for yourself!"**  
**Jethro is attempting to distract Ari,to give time to his team and the FBI team to run after him.**  
**"Just because my Boy was always talking about you...and I got curious...Now, before I make you pass through the most atrocious tortures I can imagine...let's go to a more private place"**  
**"Wait...how could you...could you know where...where...we..." **  
**"I have my own technological sources, Agent Gibbs...You aren't the only one to have a McGee"**

Ari smirks as he turns his head to lick across Jethros neck, laughing as he feels him attempt to pull away and smiles as he pushes the drugged man into the boot of his car. He glances back at the house and smiles as he cuts away the mans boxers before heading back into the building, to give the Italian a gift of a farewell.  
Jethro shivers as the cold breeze and the metal of the car sinks into the cold flesh of his naked body and he tries to push open the boot...but knows that he has failed as he feels the vibrations of the cars engine

**Ari throws a little bloody pack into the house. Then, he runs and gets into the car, that has been already put in movement by Damon.**

**Tony freezes when he reads to the brick that has attached a letter, written in blood 'You want back your Slut, better come to me, and give yourself in Ransom. I shall call later: Please don't bother into trace the call. It shall be untraceable. So, wait for further instructions, Agent DiNozzo. Salam!' **  
**"The Son of a Bitch is mocking us!"**  
**"I'm sure this is Jethro's blood", Tobias says, examining the piece of paper.**  
**"Yes, and that Traitor, Damon Werth...he helped the Monster!"**  
**"No, DiNutzo! Werth was clearly hypnotised by the drugs...or by something else. Fear can cause even more effect than drugs and Haswari needs Damon's prodigious strength" Tobis sighs "There is something I shall detest to do...but...I..I should call somebody I know...perhaps he could help us with this? He has...a powerful...'Experience' in...'interrogation techniques', an-"**  
**"NO! No way! No...tell me that you aren't thinking to call..." Tony rises his arms to stop Tobias, avoiding his gaze and attempting to impede him the use of his mobile phone "No, Tobias, not him! Not him! Never him!"**  
**"But Tony...he could help" **  
**"And he could ally himself with Haswari, if he considers this could get him some profit!"**

**+NCIS+**

**Damon drives like an automaton. His pupils have the typical aspect of little black points, totally indifferent and lost. He only cares for the road. Mechanically, he parks the Sedan truck beside an old facility.**  
**"End of the journey", Ari says "We arrived, now, let's see how much the Italian loves his old Slut...his old male Kirva"**

Jethro cringes as he comes back to awareness and goes to lift a hand to wipe his eyes...only to snap wide awake as his arm refuses to move. He glances around and frowns as he is tied, spread eagle on a king sized bed and huffs to himself (Stupid old sod...he got the jump on you once more!) he turns to face the door as he hears footsteps and growls as Ari walks in with Damon on a leash. He glances between the two men and narrows his eyes "Bastard! I trusted you!"  
Ari smirks as he softly pets Damons hair "Shh Jethro, not so loud...my little Slut can't hear you at the moment" with that he tugs his Pet over and shows him his dazed glance "I have perfected the art of Hypotenuses and so...Damon has no idea of what his is doing"  
Jethro growls but quietens as Ari speaks in Arabic of which Damon nods and begins to strip. He frowns and goes to speak, only to still as Damon mounts him "What!? No!"  
Ari smirks as he opens his own trousers before taking a seat in the armchair as he watches Damon line up. He hits the record button on the camera and begins to stroke himself as he watches his Pet take the Marine without any preparation.

+NCIS+

Tony paces the floor as Abby and McGee try to find where his Lover was taken but frowns as his Mobile dings, letting him know that he has received an email "Guys! I've gotten an email...a live video feed!"  
Abby bounces up "If we can use MTACs computers...we maybe able to locate the Source!"  
Tobias nods and files everyone into the car before driving like Gibbs to the Navy Yard.  
Tony huffs as he opens his email but stills in shock as the big screen is filled with Jethro being raped by none other than Damon Werth and tears fall down his cheeks as he hears his Lovers screams, follow by deep laughter from off screen

**Leon Vance is, as every day, in his Office, receiving the daily reports from his Agents Afloat "Well done, Burley, over and out", he says, smiling, and remembering Jackie's earlier call to say 'The food is already on the table, you stubborn old bear!' **  
**Suddenly, the screen activates again, like when a red alert is decreed. Vance freezes in shock at the view that is displayed on the screen...his phone rings...It's Morrow, from Homeland Security...He has received the same connection, the same real-time video, at that very moment...The phone rings again and the SecNav is across the line, and he tells the same, almost in the same words...everything goes crazy, mad...it is like a mental hecatomb, an interconnected psychological torture!**  
**"Gibbs! Raped by...by that young man, the young mad Marine...what was his name? Wyeth?"**  
**"Werth", Vance pronounces, and, for the first time in all his life, the brave ex-fighter is stammering, shivering and sweating...**

Jethro bites back his cry as Damon roughly pulls out of him. He lays there panting as his arse burns before growling as he hears Ari's groan of completion. He sniffs as he refuses to let anymore tears fall and snarls as he watches Ari approach him with a camcorder in his hand and tries to pull away as a hand wraps itself around his flaccid cock, stroking him to hardness while pointing the camera at his face before pointing it to his dick  
"I bet you'd love to see where the footage is being sent?"  
He growls before turning his head away in shame as his body responds but cries out in pain as his cock is grabbed in a suddenly tight fist that causes pain to explode across his middle. He breathes through it and glares at the man.  
Ari smirks as he continues stroking him "Your Lover, Anthony DiNozzo Junior...your Boss, Director Leon Vance...Your former Boss, Tom Morrow...the big Boss, the SecNav Jarvis...and even the FBI Boss, John MarKo along with the Boss of Mossad, Eli David" he leans down and licks across a bound arm "My Father disowned me when he found out about my sexual exploits...after having taken my childhood from me"  
Jethro grunts as his orgasm approaches and tries to refuse it...but fails as he coats his chest. He pants and glares up at him "If your Dad hates you so much...then why the fuck have you become obsessed with me?"  
Ari narrows his eyes before backhanding him across the face "My Dad respects you! Respects a cock loving Marine like you! And yet...he turns his back on his own flesh and blood before he too likes men!"  
Jethro smirks up at him before spitting a mouthful of blood into his face in a mark of clear disrespect.  
Ari cuts the camera before standing "You shall regret that 'Agent' Gibbs"

+NCIS+

Tony opens his arms as Abby flies into them and holds her close while seeking and giving comfort.  
Tobias runs a hand down his face "Can we try my friend? As he does owe Jethro and myself a favour..."  
Tony nods as he lets the tears fall down his cheeks "Call the one-eyed teabag then"

**Vance immediately leaves the Naval building, after to have converted an urgent reunion with Morrow, Jarvis and MarKo in the Homeland Security's Headquarters as they all discuss how they shall stop the madman who is hurting their Friend.**

**"Who is your Father, Haswari? Because you aren't an Arab, and much less a fanatic Muslim...There have been more than six hours since you didn't kneel for your prayers...There is no muslim who would dare to avoid the sacred time for their prayers..."**  
**Ari laughs" As always, so clever, Agent Gibbs! Indeed I'm a Jewish...a Kidon Warrior...an ex-Mossad...Now, they call me a rogue. My Father? He saw you already submitted by the poor mad ex-Marine..."**  
**"Who?"**  
**"My real name is Ari Elijah ben David, Agent Gibbs. Adah Haswari was my poor Mother, an Arab woman raped by that Traitor. He worked for both sides...and also had sex both sides, Agent Gibbs: exactly as you do. Three Wives...no...four! Since we already know about your deceased first Wife and your Daughter"**  
**Jethro goes mad with rage "Don't you DARE talk about them! You don't dare, Bastard...you, you are the Traitor!"**  
**"I infiltrated the Al Qaeda people with the invaluable help of some...rogue agents who actually believed in my 'good intentions of peace'! Ha! They only believed in my intentions to make money!"**  
**"Their Names!"**  
**"For what? To tell them to your Homeland Security's former Boss, who also switched both sides...and was rewarded by my attention a couple of times?"**  
**"Tom...Tom...Morrow?"**  
**"The one and only"**  
**Unable to resist the flood of crap and excrements that is suddenly thrown upon and into his mind, Jethro passes out, and everything turns red, purple...shadowy...And, finally, totally black.**

+NCIS+

Ducky sighs as he spots Tony rereading the note and shakes his head "He will never release Jethro...especially not to you, my dear boy"  
Tony glances up and runs a hand through his hair "He said that he shall release the Slut..."  
Tobias gently runs a hand over the tense shoulders "I believe he was referring to Damon...but now that Jethro has pissed him off, I doubt he'd let him go" he sighs as he glances at the blank screen as a beeping noise is heard "Bastard...we have an incoming video"  
They all watch in silence as another live recording is shown, one of Jethro unconscious on the bed with his chest bleeding from all types of cuts before the camera is turned to show Ari's smiling face as the footage is cut.  
Tony glares at the screen as he gets out his mobile "Director...we need to gather up our resources and rescue Jet-er...Gibbs"  
"I am currently getting the heads of the Agencies together...we are just wanting for Eli Davids plane to land, but you have mine and the SecNavs permission to use the FBI's and Homeland Securities help"  
"Thank-You Sir"  
"Just bring Agent Gibbs home, safe and well"  
He cuts the call and goes to speak, only to turn his head as a scruffy looking man walks in

**"This better be good Toby...I was enjoying my time off and was hoping to finish off my painting"**  
**Tobias sighs "If it wasn't anything so urgent and important, I wouldn't have bothered you, Trent"**  
**The cocky smile widens, and the only eye narrows when the newcomer spots DiNozzo "Hiya, Agent DiNozzo! You didn't reply to my invitation"**  
**"What!? You,scoundrel!"**  
**"I invited you to visit my little Restaurant"**  
**"Kort is working now as a Caterer, DiNutzo...He has...Retired"**  
**"Which you didn't want to do...and it ruined everything!" Kortstates, glaring at Tobias then, he retakes his habitual severe aspect"Well, enough talking! What's the matter?"**  
**Tobias harrumphs, and begins"Gibbs has been kidnapped by a supposed Al Qaeda Terrorist. His name is Ari Haswari"**  
**The high pitched laughter sends ice to Tony's veins...and an unexpected exciting feeling to Tobias' entire body "Hahaha! You have been fooled again!" then, turning again suddenly serious, making a true display of the management of his own emotions and reactions, Kort clarifies "He used to be a Mossad Agent, an élite Mossad Agent, the so called 'Kidons', Lethal, so Lethal as I can be...this shall give you a somere idea of who is the one you are dealing with"**  
**"Trent, I beg...if you could bring some help...I..."**  
**"We shall talk later, Tobias...Well, it sounds exciting! At least it will be very satisfying to see how you have come begging to me, on knees, for help..." He laughs again and he suddenly stops**  
**(This guy is a schizophrenic!, Tony thinks)**  
**"Count on me! I owe something to Gibbs", he points to his eyepatch,then, he opens his leather trenchcoat, and checks one of his guns "Well, let's go! Who shall be with me?"**

Tony holds up a hand "We have no idea as to where Jethro is...all we have is the transmissions he sends of him torturing him"  
Kort cocks his head to one side "Transmissions? Put them up on the screen so I can have a look"  
Tobias quickly blocks Tonys path before turning to Kort "Trent...Jethro is being Raped"  
His jade eye narrows in anger "I shall kill the Bastard...he has had it coming for a long time now" with that he wheels McGee out of the way as he uses the computer "I shall find him and kill him for hurting your friend Toby"  
He smiles and nods "Thanks Trent"  
Kort smiles "You'll make it up to me later"  
Tony frowns as he realises that there is more than the eye can see going on here...but shrugs it off as he paces the floor in worry for his Lover.

+NCIS+

Jethro gasps in shock as a bucket of ice water is thrown onto his face and along his chest. He shivers and cries out in pain as a rough piece of cloth is rubbed over his shivering skin before a rope is tied around his cock and balls...tugging them up and out of the way to give the Bastard room to his most vulnerable spot. He glares up at the dark eyes as he growls "F-Fuck o-off!"  
Ari smirks as he turns to his Pet "Damon, pass me the camera"  
Damon nods and moves in a trance as he hands over the object before moving back into his corner.  
Jethro growls as the recording light turns on and he narrows his eyes at the man "Y-You are g-going to be so S-Sorry when T-Tony and my T-Teamr-rescue me!"  
Ari smirks before pointing the camera down as he viciously thrusts his fingers inside the bound man, laughing at the cry of pain as he spots the blood and cum dribbling out of him "I think you are ready"  
He pants as he tries to block out the pain and shuts his eyes as he tries to relax his burning muscles when he feels Ari pushing into him  
"You are such a Slut! And yet, Daddy dearest respects you!" he smirks as he runs his free hand possessively over the scarred skin "Am I your first? The first to fuck the Legendary Leroy Jethro Gibbs? The Marine Gunnery Sergeant and the NCIS Special Agent?"  
Jethro bares his teeth "You wish! I've had a proper man take me...one that has earned my Respect and-" he smirks "-he is way more 'Man' than you in all departments"  
Ari narrows his eyes and stills before harshly thrusting inside him as he picks up a long blade. He growls and shallowly cuts a cross on his chest, from shoulder to hip and smirks before using the knife point to sign his name into the mans thigh "You are Mine to do as I please...all Mine" with that he climaxes as he discards the knife and strokes the man to completion...only cutting the recording as Jethro climaxes over his bleeding chest

**Tony has decided "I shall go! The Bastard asked for me in ransom to get Jethro free!"**  
**"DiNutzo! Do you think that he really will accomplish his promise? He surely has talked too much...He has all the classic loudmouth type...he won't release Jethro, he plans to kill him!"**  
**"This could be the only way to free Gibbs, Toby...are you are with me?"**  
**"Yes, of course...any suggestions?"**  
**"I think DiNozzo should go alone, ahead of us...We shall follow him at a safe distance, just at the shot range"**  
**"Whose shot range?", Tony asks, and he can't avoid a gesture of sudden mockery.**  
**"Mine, obviously", Kort replies, mirroring his tone and gesture.**  
**"Trent is a specialist in shooting mobile targets, DiNutzo"**  
**"Fusillade, dear Toby...the just word is fusillade..."**

**Damon walks as an automaton and takes the towel to clean his Master and the lying Victim.**  
**Jethro is bleeding like a fountain, his injured chest and thigh oozes with blood and a purulent liquid.**  
**Ari laughs" Before all of this, I took the prevention to inoculate myself with the virus of Syphilis. You, my poor Pet, and this unfortunate Slut, are already diseased. I am the conveyor of a venereal disease...Now, the next step: To inoculate you both with AIDS!"**


	3. Rescue?

Jethro hopes Tony can forgive him

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethros heart stops as he remembers kissing Tony after his first meeting with Ari (Shit...surely it wouldn't have affected me that quick?) he lets out a grunt as Ari slaps his blood/cum stained chest and he glares up at him "You infected yourself with the disease? Why risk your own life?"  
Ari smirks as he digs his fingers into the bound mans wound and shrugs "I am dying anyway, I have been given six months to live...and so I decided to end my life with a bang"  
His eyes water as his body flames in pain and agony. He takes a calming breath before yelping in pain as a needle is injected into his arm "There we go" Jethro uses his breathing techniques to calm down his heartrate as he watches the needle filled with the deadly disease is pressed into his veins. A tear falls down his cheek and he watches as Ari loads up the other needle and decides to do the right thing "Hey Ari...leave the Man alone and...and give me both doses"  
Ari pauses and cocks his head to one side "I was wondering how a double dose would affect someone...especially a strong Marine like yourself" with that he sends Damon back into his corner and gives Jethro both doses "Now this shall be fun!"  
Jethro turns his head away in shame as a tear escapes his eye (I am so Sorry Tony...I am so Sorry)

+NCIS+

Tony smirks as he ends the call "I am to meet him at the back of the White Parrot Club...it's a Gay bar"  
Kort nods and decides to head out "I'll check the area and I'll shoot him on sight" with that he goes to leave.  
Abby bites her bottom lip as she hugs him "Bring Bossman back! Safe and sound!"

**Kort rapidly discards the hug "Annoying girl! I hate females!"**  
**"This we already know, Kort" Tobias states, "But she is family to Gibbs..."**  
**"To Gibbs, not to me! I haven't any Family, Toby", he shrugs, "Neither do I want one"**  
**Tobias is driving as quick as he can, avoiding controls, flashing his badge everytime and everywhere, following DiNozzo's Ferrari, that heads toward the infamous club.**

**+NCIS+**

**Jethro is quivering: fever and sweat, and a persistent taste of vomit...this is all what he can perceive of himself. The drug is beginning to affect his normal thoughts (Scopolamine), this is the last coherent idea he can get, before to rise upright and leave the bed, stammering, going to kneel before Ari.**  
**"I have Cancer in my bones, Agent Gibbs. I'm dying, and the World will die with me. I've already send a set of powerful explosives to the White House, to the Pentagon...to the Navy Yard, and the CIA, FBI, NSA and Homeland Security HeadQuarters. I put them myself, wearing disguises, or sent Damon, also in disguise! He even dressed up as a fine lady!" He searches for Damon's neck "True, Baby?"**  
**"True, my Master"**  
**"Damon used to perform here...Gay people have abandoned this old club, and we took profit of it. Did you know that your former Boss, Morrow, and your SecNav, Jarvis, use to come here to have a go on Damon? And that they have also had intercourse with me?" Ari laughs "I have sparkled the Syphilis everywhere, and I shall do the same with AIDS...as soon as I shall receive the vial with the virus, do you want to know were it is located, Agent Gibbs?"**  
**"W-W-Where...M-Master?"**  
**"Haha, this is a good one! Do you remember DiNozzo's microphone? The one used during the recent Jeffrey White's Case? The one that was placed in his shoe? Because he refused to receive a suppository?"**  
**"Y-Yes..."**  
**"Well...After your forensic specialist, the Goth girl, placed the microphone, he went to perform his undercover operation with that Serial Killer...do you remember that motorcyclist on the road? The one against who they collided the caravan?" **  
**"Y-You!?"**  
**"He was one of my puppets! The motorcycle had a device in its seat, with a little needle..."**  
**Jethro, even in his drug daze, reacts with all his strength to this statement "ASSASSIN! You're an Assassin...you-you're..." and he falls down to the floor, completely Lifeless.**

Ari gazes down at the unconscious man and gives him a sly smile as he tugs him up onto his knees, calling Damon to kneel under his waist, before deciding to take him there and then "I am dying...so what does it matter if I also get the disease" with that he viciously takes him, enjoying the fact the man is oblivious to what he is doing as he has his fun.  
Once finished he decides to dress him up into a chastity belt complete with buttplug and lock n key. He turns to his Pet "Open up"  
Damon opens his mouth and accepts the key before swallowing it.  
Ari smiles and pets his cheek  
"Get our Guest back into the bed and tie him up tight before getting dressed, as we have a meeting to attend...where I shall get myself a new Toy to play with" with that they leave Jethro tied up as they head to the Club.

**Tony arrives to the half abandoned building, parking his car, and running inside. Everything is black. There are no lights on in the main parlour. He approaches the internal extreme of the room, where the stage once had been placed...old spotlights now in disuse, cables, an old vinyl player...a discarded microphone...this is all what he can see, using his pocket torch. A voice resounds at his back**  
**"Good evening, Agent DiNozzo! You're welcome, Can you kindly accompany me BackStage?"**

**He glares at the young man...but pauses as he note that he is acting odd" Damon? What is** wrong with you?"  
Damon smiles "Nothing is wrong, Agent DiNozzo. Now come BackStage as a friend wants to meet with you"  
Tony narrows his eyes but follows him anyway...only to still in shock as the hated man smiles at him.  
Ari smirks at the hate he spots and shrugs "What? No presents?"  
He snarls and goes to wipe that smile off his face but stops as the screen lights up with the scene of his Lover, tied up on a bed. He frowns in worry as he watches him twitch while letting out small moans of pain and narrows his eyes at the sight of a pink metal chastity belt "The only reason I haven't killed you yet...is because I want Jethro back!"  
Ari laughs before standing and heading out the door "Damon, take our Guest back to the house"  
Damon smiles before grabbing Tony and placing him into a sleepers hold, once unconscious, he picks him up and carries him into the car

**+NCIS+**

**Tobias and kort are in surveillance, but they can't see anything.**  
**"I should approach", Kort says "Cover me"**  
**Tobias is quivering, the sudden thought of to lose Kort forever is killing him! But he does as he has asked.**  
**Kort stealthily enters the building"Nothing! Damn! They are gone!" He comes out, and heads straight to Tobias's car. "They are gone!"**  
**"How is it possible? Where did they go!?"**

**+NCIS+**

**Damon drives the car with his unconscious charge to the woods.**  
**Ari is at his side, pointing with a gun to Jethro's head "We must use the virus! Some drops of Jethro's blood shall be enough to contaminate everything we want to: Hypodermic needles, scalpels, knives...We must hurry, to beableto change the materials in the Hospitals, Sanatoriums, Clinics...in the Armouries...the entire World will succumb to the Pandemic!"**

Jethro awakes from his fevered state and frowns as he watches Ari cutting his wrist. He stares and watches as his now diseased blood pours out of the cut and is collected in a bag (This isn't good...you have to do something!) with that in mind, he grits his teeth before using the last of his strength to push Ari away and he manages to break the Bastards neck...but not before the scalpel ends up embedded in his chest.  
Tony screams from behind the gag as he viciously tugs at his bonds as he watches his Lover lays there without moving on the ground. He takes a deep breath before gritting his teeth and ends up snapping his own wrist in order to escape his bonds.  
Jethro snaps his eyes open at the high pitched scream and watches as a battered Tony moves into his line of sight. He shakes his head and pulls away "Aids...he inject me...with Aids..."

**"I don't care...I don't care, Jethro...if we must! We shall die together, we shall die together!"**  
**Damon awakes from his hypnotic state "Gunny...oh, my God! Gunny...! What have I done?"**  
**Tony screams to him "Don't ask stupid questions! Come and help me to get free of all of this!"**  
**"M-My stomach-is-a-ach-ing...He m-made me eat..the k-key!" "Which key? What key are you talking about?" Damon helps Tony, who finishes shaking him violently "The k-key that closes the chastity belt! I-I...s-swallowed it!"**

**Tobias and kort arrive almost immediately after "Dead", Kort says, once he approaches Ari, and then he points his gun at Damon "Don't move! You'll be dead soon, too!"**  
**"Wait!", Jethro screams, with his last remains of strength, "He is actually...inno..cent! He has been drugged, hypnotised...brainwashed, tortured..."**  
**"I know, I know...I used to teach those techniques, too", Kort frowns at Jethro, and goes to grab Damon by his neck, "Now this pretty kid shall tell us the meaning of all this madness!"**

Damon gives them all a weak smile "I have no idea...I-I don't understand how he...I thought...thought he loved me"  
Tobias rolls his eyes as he pushes Tony away from Jethro "You have an open wound and he is injected...back off DiNutzo"  
Tony growls but at Jethros pleading look, he nods and calls Ducky and the Team to let them know where they are and that Jethro, Damon and himself shall need to be looked at.  
Kort cringes as Damon starts crying and slowly backs away "I don't do tears" with that he approaches the injured man and removes His own shirt to help soak up most of the blood "What time is the Doc going to get here?"  
Tony sighs "He will be here in the hour" at the look of worry on the normally calm face, he asks "Why?"  
The ex-CIA Agent huffs "Jethro won't last 20 minutes let alone an hour!" he glances around and gestures to the first aid box "Pass that here"  
Damon nods and hands it over.  
Kort takes it and passes Tobias a bandage and splints "Fix the idiots hand while I attempt to close the wounds on Gibbs here"  
Tobias nods and dragsTony onto a chair "Relax DiNutzo...Trent knows what he is doing" with that he sighs "This is going to hurt" Tony screams in pain as Fornell pulls his hand back into place with a resounding crunch before bandaging his hand up around the splints.

**Kort kneels beside Jethro "Listen to me, Gibbs. I'm not Florence Nightingale, precisely, so, I shan't be patient or compassionate with you. Don't cry, don't scream, and let me work, all right?"**  
**"Y-Yes...but...take care...I have been infect...ed"**  
**Kort doesn't listen to him, and begins to fix the wounds, using his hands with extreme closes the injuries the best he can, and asks for a needle."I shall sew up your main wound, now, if you want, and have enough strength, you can scream. It SHALL hurt...and a lot"**  
**(Sometimes I think he enjoys it when he is provoking pain, Tobias thinks but he can't stop admiring the skills his ex-Lover has when helping the injured man)**  
**Jethro screams like a wild beast when the needle stitches his suffering skin.**  
**Tobias quivers: Kort isn't wearing any gloves! If he cuts himself when manipulating Jethro's blood...And he cuts himself (Ha! Just what you were needing! As if your life weren't fuckedup...screwed up enough!)**  
**Kort rapidly sucks his own wounds, before a terrified Tobias "Promise me a good Funeral", he says,smiling mockingly.**  
**Tobias can't help himself, but this has been too much: his best friend and the man he loved as nobody else on Earth (in spite of all his failures and crimes!) are now condemned to a slow painful death...**  
**A clackson announces that Ducky and Palmer have already arrived...**

Kort huffs in annoyance as the good Doctor enters the room "About bloody time!" he gestures to Tony "Broken wrist, bone snapped and broken out of the skin" and then to Damon "Infected with Syphilis, should still be treatable...and he has swallowed the key to Gibbs belt" then to Gibbs "Deep lacerations all over, there's bound to be some internal tears and what not...infected both with Syphilis and Aids...should hopefully be treatable as was infected within 24 hours" before gesturing to himself "Cut finger...but contaminated with Gibbs infected blood"  
Duckys eyes widen and he turns to his assistant "Mr Palmer, call Brad...we shall need them quarantined and quickly" with that he turns to his old friend and delicately finishes off the stitching "Oh Jethro...what have you gotten yourself into?"  
Kort sighs as he spots Tobias's worry and heads over, making sure to keep his bleeding finger out of the way as he tugs him into a hug "Don't worry about me...I still have to see you retire and help me with my Business"  
Tobias holds him tight as he lets the tears fall "I-I shall retire next week! So we can spend our lives together"  
He chuckles before pulling away and gently patting his cheek "Now come...lets help the good Doctor move the now stable Gibbs into the Van"with that they all file out and head for the Bethesda Naval Hospital

**+NCIS+**

**In the middle of the nocturnal silence, a strong cry of sorrow shakes the walls of the Bethesda Naval Hospital.**

**"What was that?", Tobias asks, while pampering soft kisses on Kort's arm.**  
**"Actually, it's DiNozzo, asking for Gibbs, he wants to be put at his side..." he sighs, and stretches his body, moving from his sitting position to lie completely in bed, "You know...'Italian idiotic behaviour'"**  
**"Hey, I'm Italian, too!"**  
**"Just because of this, you know"**  
**Tobias leans on him and goes to kiss his mouth, but Kort stops him with his hand on his chest "No. I must be cleared first. You have a Daughter, you can't risk being infected..."**  
**"You have been well cleaned..."**  
**"We shall wait for the tests results...", he yawns, "Also, I'm deadly tired. It is laughable: but it has been only a cut on my finger, and they have made such a fuss!"**  
**"Sleep, then. It shall be good for you. I'll stay here but now I'm going outside to smoke a cigarette"**  
**"You're not going home? Your Daughter shall be worried..."**  
**"No, I called her earlier. She is now with her Mother"**  
**Kort doesn't reply and lies on his side, giving him his back.**  
**Tobias blows a soft kiss in the back of his neck before leaving the room.**

**+NCIS+**

**"Stop, Agent DiNozzo, or I shall be compelled to tie you to your bed!" Tony shakes his body unceasingly. He is desperate. He cris, swallowing his own tears and snot, as he babbles, still unintelligible, has an only clear name"Jethro! Jethro! I want to see J-Jethro...JETHRO!"**

Jethro sighs before grunting in pain as his body contracts in a painful seizure, once his body has calmed...he turns to the Nurse "Can you...you move him into the...the opposite room?" he gestures to the room that is blocked off by a wall of glass "He won't risk...risk infection...but it'll calm him down"  
The Nurse goes to refuse but at a long wail, he sighs "I'll talk to the Doctor"  
He nods and relaxes back down as he begins to doze from the morphine in his system.

He awakes slowly at an insistent banging and opens his eyes to spot Tony on the opposite side of the glass.  
Tony calms slightly at the sight of sleepy blue eyes and gives him a weak smile "Hey sleeping Beauty...you ok?"  
Jethro smirks and sighs "Feel like shit...but Glad that he is dead"  
Tony nods and rests his head against the glass "They can't get the key out of Damon...apparently the risk of him dying on the table is too great for them to risk opening him up" he gazes at his Lover "I want to hold you Jethro"  
He shakes his head "Tony...I'm infected with...with Syphilis and a...a double dose of Aids" he cringes as his chest cramps and sighs as the pain goes before he states "I can't risk your life aswell"  
Tony give him a shaky smile "You'll...you'll be ok though?" at the roll of his eyes, he fully relaxes "I love you Jethro"  
Jethro smirks as he drifts off again "Love ya too, DiNozzo"

**+NCIS+**

**Doctor Brad Pitt enters his private office, and indicates a seat to Doctor Mallard "Doctor, we have such a delicate situation here. The AIDs problem could be under control, since they were infected recently, and we could fix it, preventing the infection from spreading. Agent Gibbs is doing fine: I'm sure he shall make it. Lucky for Agent DiNozzo that he isn't infected...and as for that man...our compatriot...what's his name?"**  
**"Trent Kort" Ducky goes silent. He would like to ask, but he prefers to listen to Bradley, a young man whom has all his confidence and trust after that battle Tony fought against the plague.**  
**"Well, he'll be fine, too...the tests shall be completed today, the infection was controlled, and he shall be released soon", Bradley hits his hands on the table, "But the main problem is that young ex-Marine...Damon Werth...The poor lad..."**  
**"The poor lad was drugged, inoculated, infected...and compelled to swallow a key that, surely, must be oxidizing inside his stomach, causing that terrible fever! Nothing succeeds to settle that fever down, Bradley...I'm afraid the unfortunate young lad has all the symptoms of a Septicemia"**  
**"Just that, Doctor Mallard..."**  
**"Ducky, please"**  
**"Well, Ducky...Just that...We...we consider the possibility of operating urgently tonight. I beg you to assist to the Surgery...maybe not like the main Surgeon but your experience shall be invaluable for all us"**  
**"Of course, Bradley...Of course..."**

**Damon is delirious. His body temperature has ascended to 43 degrees. "G-Gunny...G-Gunny...Dying...I'm d-dying...G-Gunny...I w-want to s...ee the G-Gunny..."**  
**"Who in the heck is his Gunnery Sergeant in charge?"**  
**One of the Nurses states "I don't know, Bob...I not even know if this guy is still a Marine! He looks like a crazy sod!"**

+NCIS+

Jethro sighs before ending it with a cough and quickly gets himself into a sitting position as he starts a hacking cough. He sighs as he glances at the blood splattered over his hand...but frowns as he feels like he is needed somewhere. After glancing to make sure the coast is clear, along with Tony being asleep, he puts on a face mask and leaves the room as he follows his Gut.

Bob huffs as the fevered man becomes violent and gestures to his colleague "Sam...we shall have to tie him down! We can risk him doing more damage to himself!"  
Sam goes to agree, but pauses as the man suddenly calms down "Hey Bob...look!"  
Damon smiles at the sight of his only friend "Gun...ny you...you are he...re"  
Jethro smirks behind the mask as he walks over "Hey Damon, behave now and let the men look after you"  
He nods and relaxes down "You...you forgive me?" at the mans nod, he sighs "Tha...nk You"  
Jethro smiles "There is nothing to...to forgive Damon, he took advantage of..of you" with that he gestures to the door "Gotta head back...otherwise Duck will be pissed" he waits until the men wheel out Damon before slowly making his way back to his room.

(Thanks God he's asleep) Jethro thinks, looking at Tony, who is currently sleeping in his favourite position, lying on his stomach, and embracing his pillow  
(who, of course, has a secret meaning, since he is mumbling in his sleep: "Jet..hro...it feels s-soooo good!")  
Jethro chuckles. Even asleep, and even in that horrible situation, Tony is thinking of sex! Jethro sighs, lies down and follows his Lover (whose beautiful figure still has the magic effect to arouse him, even now, behind the glass!) into a profound sleep.

**+NCIS+**

**Doctor Pitt leans over Damon, smiling with a kind expression "Don't worry, Mr Werth! It will be over soon...We shall free you of your pain...Now, you shall allow us to give you the anesthetic. Inhale profoundly, Mr Werth, Please?"**  
**The specialist in anesthesia approaches, and does his business, placing the mask on Damon's face.**  
**Ducky poses his hand on Brad's shoulder "My young friend, you have all our confidence"**  
**"Doc-Ducky...I know...But it won't make any damage if we also could pray. It won't be easy"**  
**"Let's pray, then, my dear friend, while doing our work the best we can"**

**+NCIS+**

**Abby runs into the isolation ward, only to be stopped by a tall, black man, who is the head nurse.**  
**"I'm afraid, Ma'am...you can't enter there! The patients placed in that sector are under strict measures of isolation, due to the quarantine"**  
**"But they are family!"**  
**"I understand, Ma'am but..."**  
**"She can approach. She is the forensic scientist in NCIS"**  
**Abby smiles, recognising Doctor Cavendish, her best friend Pamela's fiancé "Rory! Thanks!" Guided by Doctor Cavendish, and followed by the male nurse, Abby approaches to a big glass window, from where she can see Gibbs, who is actually eating his breakfast, and, of course, complaining due to the lack of coffee. Then, she can see also Tony, who is, of course!...Flirting with the female nurse, a fat old lady who is continuously smiling at is turning to be normal again!,she thinks, relieved, and gives her thanks to the Nuns, who had accompanied her with their nocturnal prayers**

**+NCIS+**

**(Five hours later)**

**Doctor Pitt and Ducky come out of the operation room. They are talking between them themselves, and have a tired...but absolutely optimistic expression on their faces.**  
**Doctor Pitt goes to Jethro's room, followed by Ducky, to check on him and to give him also the good news: they now have the infamous key. So, Doctor Pitt shall proceed to open the despicable device Jethro as already attached to his body...and...not less important: to tell him Damon has made it successfully.**

Jethro groans in delight as the pink metal contraption is removed from his person but gasps in pain as the butt plug is gently pulled out.  
Brad grimaces at the blood and semen that leaks out of the man and sighs "We shall need to give you an enema...before thoroughly cleaning you out, as there is no doubt you were torn"  
The silver haired man huffs and nods his consent as he painfully moves onto his side to give Doctor Pitt some room as he turns to Ducky to give him a questioning look  
Duck smiles "Damon shall be alright...the procedure went all well and by Gods Will, he shall be fine"  
A sigh of relief escapes his chest "Good...the poor Lad has been through enough in his young life" he cringes as he feels Brad begin to internally clean him up.  
Tony watches from his side of the glass and whines as he taps the glass to get his Lovers attention "Why can't I be in there? We are both better and we are both taking the medication...so why am I still on this side of the glass!?"  
Jethro huffs and turns to his old friend "When Brad has finished...let me go in there with him? As you'll need to disinfect these sheets" he gestures to the blood that has spilt "You can't risk others getting infected...and also it'll shut DiNozzo up!"  
"Oi!"  
He rolls his eyes and smirks at his Lover "You know I love you really" at the way Tony glows with happiness, he sighs and relaxes as Brad finishes off with the enema before cleaning and fixes him up

+NCIS+

**Tobias goes to the Administration room to sign the papers, so Kort shall be released from the Hospital**  
**"Do it quickly. I want a cigarette"**  
**Tobias smirks, and returns almost immediately "You shall come back to be checked on the next week"**  
**"Ha! Wait and see! My Business has two days out..I'm losing money"**  
**"I will pay what you have lost, don't worry. I think you shall be able to return to your work the day after tomorrow"**  
**Kort smiles mischievously "You know how I like you paying me..."**  
**"I...I think we should go slowly this time, Trent...I...I don't want to end with my heart broken again...or with my nerves on the edge. You have the strange ability of to wind me up constantly with your...with your..."**  
**"With my...ah?", Kort looks at him mockingly, and grabs him by his wrist **  
**"Oh, forget it! As always, you win"**  
**"Good to know you already remember that I always win, Tobias..."**

**+NCIS+**

**Damon awakes from the heavy sleep provoked by the mixture of anesthetics and pain morphine dose that has been administrated to him was more than the normally employed, since his previous condition of an addict has created such a resistance or immunity to any drug effect.**  
**Doctor Pitt enters stealthily the Intensive Care Room, and leans over the patient "Welcome back, Mr Werth! Can you see? I said that your pain would be over soon..."**  
**"N-Not ov-ver...IT st-still ach-aches"**  
**"I know, I know", Doctor Pitt gently arranges the bedcovers, "But it is nothing in comparison with before the Surgery...I bet, Mr Werth!"**  
**Damon nods"Y-Yes I-I sup...suppose-" he pauses, to take breath, "-the G-Gunny? Is the Gunny okay?"**  
**"Yes. He shall be released in a couple of days. You...I'm afraid, Mr Werth...but you shall be here with us almost for a week, or maybe more. But you will be able to receive visits very soon"**  
**Damon's voice becomes sad, embittered, but, at the same time, absolutely resigned:"I ..I don't have anybody...My P-Parents died long time ago...I don't have Siblings"**  
**"And what about your friends?"**  
**"I have only one friend, the Gunny"**

Brad gives him a sad smile before nodding "You can count me as a friend...if you like?"  
Damon looks up, his turquoise eyes lighting up with hope "Yeah? Really?"  
The Doc smirks "Yeah, we shall get to know more about each other as the week passes" with that he begins his checks over the healing man.

+NCIS+

Jethro grunts as Tony presses up against his back and huffs as he slowly turns within the hold to leans across Tonys chest while grumbling "My arse hurts the normal way"  
Tony gives him a sad smile as he kisses the top of his head "I don't mind being your pillow...it makes a change from you being mine" he smirks at the soft laughter and sighs as he runs the flat of his hand down his Lovers back, stilling as he reaches the base of his spine before slowly moving back up "We will be ok...won't we?"  
He sighs as he melts against him "Yeah Tony...in the words of Abs, 'TIBBS' is forever"


	4. Retirement

Two Agents Retire but for different reasons

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

**Tony is happy. In spite of all that they might pass through, of all the perils, the terrible moments, the uncertainties...they are still together. And they shan't depart one from another. Nevermore.**  
**"I should go ask how Damon is doing, Tony..."**  
**"That stupid Boy! Who begun all of this! What a tragedy he unchained!", Tony's voice is darkened by anger and regret.**  
**"No, Tony...the Boy was starving, attempted to work in whatever job he could find...and everybody asked for the same...Then, he finished as a Rent Boy...selling himself...asking for a plate of food...or a place to sleep decently, to take a bath...to rest...Damon had a very hard time, Tony...You should be, if not compassionate, at least a bit more polite, an-"**  
**"Damon makes you talk! You never talked for so long before!"**  
**Jethro chuckles "Did you know me before, Tony? I used to be very talkative when I was in the first year of primary school"**  
**"Oh, that must have been...", Tony playfully narrows his eyes "Let me think...just when George Washington declared the Independence?"**  
**"I'm not that old, Tony!" Jethro laughs**  
**Tony can't help himself, but kisses those blue eyes where a tiny soft new light is lightning , Tony is happy...and afraid. (What if this happiness has an end?)**

**+NCIS+**

**"Stay still, Tim! Otherwise I can't manage the wool"**  
**Tim is sitting very still, very upright, with his arms surrounded by long threads of strong blue wool "Abby, I'm doing the best I can...also, you have got plenty of time for weaving this Sweater...We are almost in Summer!"**  
**"Yes, but the Bossman has been ill! And he needs to keep himself warm"**  
**"Abby...I need to go to Work, otherwise Vance shall complain...I'm in charge now...Kate called in sick, and Tony and the Boss aren't cleared for work"**  
**"Stay still for, more or less, one more hour, and you will be able to go"**  
**Tim sighs (Oh, man...Girlfriends!)**

**+NCIS+**

**Tony is walking Jethro in the hospital main garden, his arm tightly pressed around the other man's waist, helping him also with the serum device.**  
**"Tony, I think my urine bag is full...I need to empty it somewhere..."**  
**"Let's go behind that tree"**  
**"Tony! There are plenty of Bathrooms around!"**  
**"I want to see you in the Sunlight..."**  
**Jethro sighs, but does as Tony asks.**  
**"That tree shall bloom blue flowers now" Tony says, smiling.**  
**"Oh, you can be so naff, Tony!"**  
**"Well, sometimes, this fine Italian knight likes to be naff..."**  
**Jethro chuckles (Oh, man! Boyfriends!)**

Ducky sighs as he spots Jethro and Tony coming back inside...with a now empty catheter and sighs "You are meant to empty it into the toilet or hand it over to a Nurse"  
Jethro goes pink and pushes at Tonys back "Blame him Duck...he wanted me to stay in the sunlight for a while longer" he rolls his eyes "I think he's worried I'll turn albino"  
Tony chuckles but quietens under Duckys raised eyebrow "Ducky...he's too pale at the moment" he reaches out to stroke the muscular back "When will he get the all clear?"  
Jethro sighs as he leaves the two men chatting and decides to go and check on Damon.

He pauses at the door and smiles as he spots Brad and Damon laughing together on the bed. He shakes his head in amusement as he leans on the doorway but keeps quiet as he waits to be spotted...of which, it doesn't take long.  
Damon smiles and waves "Hey Gunny!"  
Jethro smirks and slowly heads over "Hey Damon...how are you feeling?"  
He gives him a shy smile "I'm much better now...the fever has finally gone and Brad has began curing me of that nasty disease that Bastard gave me"  
Brad smiles as he gently strokes the short cropped hair "I've done some research into his Medical History...and I believe I can help with his Schizophrenia and his uncontrollable outbursts of violence"  
Damon gives him a small smile "Brad said he'll take care of me Gunny...I can trust him...can't I?"

**Jethro smiles with an authentic relief, and feels deeply touched by the trust"Yes, Marine. I think Doctor Pitt has given much proof of his loyalty and capability. As a Doctor, he is very good...he saved Tony from the plague!"**  
**Brad harrumphs "Actually, you, yourself, Agent Gibbs, and the invaluable help of God, were the only responsible ones to keep Agent DiNozzo alive"**  
**"But you did a good job, Doc! And I always appreciate a job well done"**  
**"Yes,Brad...I assure you...We are Marines!" Damon says, and his hand is already linked with Brad's.**  
**Jethro notices the soft pink blush in the Doctor's cheeks...and also the dish with fruit jelly almost finished, Brad was feeding Damon by hand...**

Jethro smirks as he gazes between the two men and decides to leave them to it "I've got to get back...Tony is worse than the Nurses when I leave for along time"  
Brad chuckles and nods "Yes, he is rather protective"  
He snorts "More like possessive" he turns his head as he hears a shout of his name and sighs as he heads off with Brad and Damons laughter behind him.  
Tony stands with his arms folded over his chest and impatiently taps his foot as he glares at his Lover "Bed!"  
Jethro rolls his eyes as he does as he is told and sighs as he spots the enema kit "Again? Really?"  
The Nurse gives him a small smile "I'm afraid so...the assault along with the belt has caused much internal damage that shall need regular cleaning, otherwise there is the risk of an infection" he sighs "That and the diseases you were injected with...we don't want your body fighting off another"  
He nods and gets himself into position as the male Nurse starts the procedure again

**Jethro cringes (This is humiliating, Marine! At least, in Desert Storm, you were attacked by shrapnel...that's more preferable to an enema!)**  
**"Stay still, and don't move, Jethro" Tony is holding him by his wrists.**  
**The male nurse attempts to joke "Don't worry...you won't become 'Gay' because of this!"**  
**Tony looks at him with glaring, ferocious green eyes and spits "For your information, we ACTUALLY ARE already a 'Gay' couple!"**  
**Blushing like a strawberry, and mumbling an almost inaudible"I-I'm...s-s-sorry!", the male Nurse finishes with his task, and silently retires.**  
**"Tony, this is uncomfortable...I need to go to the Bathroom"**  
**"You keep it inside"**  
**"Tony!"**  
**"Otherwise, the medicines shan't make any effect, and you need to heal! So, I shall be able to fuck you to the mattress!"**  
**Because of this last statement, Jethro smiles, embraces his Lover, and whispers in his ears "As always, Dom...You win!"**

He awakes with a wince as his rear makes contact with the mattress and grumbles as he shifts to lay across Tonys chest before sighing in contentment as he attempts to drift back off...only to pause as he feels Tonys morning wood poking him him in the stomach. He gazes down and lickshis lips (If only you could...but you have six more weeks to not become contagious, and then another three to be cured) he huffs before smirking as he reaches down to slowly stroke down his Lovers cock, smirking at the groan of appreciation as he watches the precum leaks out.  
Tony cracks open an eye and smirks at the lust he spots within the blue eyes. A deep groan escapes his chest as Jethro rubs his hand up and down in a very pleasing manner.  
Jethro smirks at the sound...but sighs in disappointment as Tony climaxes over his hand in a very short amount of time "That was rather quick"  
His cheeks go pink "Sorry..."

**"It was almost desperate", Tony states, "I should apologise...but I couldn't hold on"**  
**Jethro kisses his forehead "Don't worry, Tony! We shall have all the time in the World..."**  
**"I like when I see you so positive!", Tony says, embrace again, and Tony asks "Do you want release,too?"**  
**"Nah...I can wait...I always will wait for you, Tony...you are the best thing that happened in my Life after I lost Shannon and Kelly! Nobody else, Tony! I assure you! There is nor shall be nobody else in my Life!"**  
**"So, it shall be...until death shall depart us?"**  
**"Not even death shall be able to break this Marine's will!"**

**+NCIS+**

**"The Restaurant is dirty! Help me with the cleaning, Toby?"**  
**Tobias laughs "I shan't play the little French Maid for you anymore, Kort...You will take advantages of my Innocence!"**  
**The British man smiles with his habitual mockery "I'm wondering who took advantage of who, Tobias...You practically raped me!"**  
**Tobias flinches, the blow hits his pride "Me!? You...you dragged me to bed! What I said! Bed? Not even the bed! You took me in the Office...against the desk!"**  
**"Your rear was so appealing, I couldn't help myself! When I find an old Sod full of wickedness...as you are...well...I begin to leak, and need to take it...to make the Sod scream"**  
**Tobias approaches and puts his hands on Kort's shoulders "Beast, we...we should take it very slowly...you not fully healed yet...yo-"**  
**"We can use condoms?"**  
**"But you dislike condoms!"**  
**"Ya...but, for now, they shall help!" Saying this, he goes to an old desk placed behind the Counter, and opens a drawer "Here"**  
**"You...you kept condoms? For to use with...Who!?" Tobias becomes jealous**  
**Kort smirks as he loves when he looks as a possessive Monster "Oh, sometimes, my Employees ask me for help..."**  
**"You...Traitor! Traitor...you...dirty depraved...you...Slut!"**  
**Kort laughs hysterically "I bought the box to use it with you, stupid old Scumbag...to collect my semen, so I could bring you one of those exquisite Italian cappuccinos you love so much...but with a very special taste!"**  
**"You're nauseating" Kort grabs Tobias violently by his wrists "And you like it, old Whore!" He whispers in Tobias' ear "You like it so much...so much...when I make you suffer and scream, and beg for mercy...or for more...I never understood if you were begging for mercy, or for more...?" Kort massages Tobias' balls through the fabric of his trousers, a move that is always irresistible for the older man.**  
**"Ah...m...more...yes...m...more"**  
**He continues his husky whispering "I bet I can make you cum with my voice only...and my hand on your balls! You have a good pair, Toby...I love them..."**  
**"Beast!" Tobias climaxes in his own trousers, listening to that dark, husky, absolutely voluptuous voice, and the World goes black...**  
**Kort laughs, satisfied: nobody else could make the Senior Field Agent Tobias C Fornell orgasm in a sole move...the man is, was and shall be always in his hands...always in his hands...forever.**

+NCIS+

(3 weeks later)

Jethro sighs in happiness as he is finally allowed to leave the blasted Hospital and heads straight for the exit...only to huff as Tony tugs him back  
"You need to listen to Doctor Pitt" He rolls his eyes "Tony...I've already gone through everything and I shall have you and Duck mothering me until I am fully recovered" he lets out a sigh as he gazes at his Lover "I'm tired Tony...I just want to go home"  
Tony nods and takes the bag with the medication as he takes Jethro home

**Once they arrive, Tony leaves Jethro sleeping peacefully in their bed, and goes to call Doctor Pitt (Strange) Tony says to himself (voicemail)...He repeats the call twice, three times, four...(Maybe he is already in the operation room?). Tony checks his watch, (Hmm...A half past ten pm? An emergency!?). Tony goes to the kitchen, and makes coffee, putting on the TV set, but with low sound, so he won't disturb Jethro's sleep and sits down while waiting for the water to boil, he watches absently the screen. He laughs at the coincidence 'Brokeback mountain', he chuckles , a flash assaults his mind and he goes to the main phone, and dials Doctor Pitt's landline.**  
**A very tired voice answers "Ya?"**  
**Tony harrumphs, and attempts to sound casual "Hey, Brad! I dared to call you at Home to ask about the next dosage of pills for Jethro...are you sleeping?"**  
**"Hmm...nah...not sleeping..."**  
**Tony can hear clearly a soft whispering across the line and smiles"Busy, maybe?"**

**Damon huffs at his new Lover as he hears him talking to Agent DiNozzo about the Gunny and sighs as he gets dressed and makes the coffee as he can't believe how lucky he is.**  
**Brad smiles as he watches Damons naked rear moveabout his small Flat and quickly finishes the conversation before heading over, to wrap his arms around his Lovers waist "Hey Baby...ready for your next dose?"**  
**He nods and turns within the hold to accept the pills before kissing Brads cheek and pulling away to make the coffee.**  
**Brad watches him and bites his bottom lip before asking "Kort and Tobias have invited us to dine at their Restaurant...can we go?"**

**Damon lowers his beautiful turquoise eyes, and then he rises them in a humble gaze "Do you think I'm elegant enough to go to a Restaurant?"**  
**Brad embraces his innocent sweet Lover, and says, whispering "Baby, you are beautiful in anyway...overall naked, of course, but this shall be only for me...I have bought you decent clothes, a nice pair of tight dark blue jeans and a turquoise silk shirt, that mixes with your astonishingly amazing eyes..."**  
**"I...I don't know how to give you my...thanks, Brad...I...I feel so glad, that I would begin to cry..."**  
**"Cry, then, my Titan...Cry in my arms...your tears will refresh my tired life...You are the best present life has given tome, Damon! Believe me! I love you immensely!"**

Brad gentle guides him to their Bedroom, before holding him tight as his Marine begins to cry. He gently strokes the short cropped hair and smiles as he hums a soothing tune until his Lover relaxes against him. He decides to spend the time just curled up around his now dozing Marine.

+NCIS+

Jethro lets out a sleepy growl as Tony tugs him out the door "I don't wanna go" with that he tries to go back inside, but instantly relaxes as he feels his long forgotten Collar being fastened around his neck  
"I think you need this" with that he gently tugs him outside and into the car "I shall remove it before we go in...but I think you could really do with some time in Subspace"

**Jethro huffs in annoyance, but he shall let Tony do whatever he wants to do. Tony is his whole World, and Jetro couldn't live without him, without pleasing him. So, he accepts the Collar (long time abandoned, since Jethro had developed the 'internal Collar', the one that shall tie him to Tony eternally), and goes outside with his green eyed Dom.**

**+NCIS+**

**The Restaurant is crowded, the two Chinese employees can't take care of everything, and so Kort is in the Kitchen, with his sleeves rolled up, busy, concentrated in a sauce, in a dessert, in a mousse...in a salad.**  
**Tobias watches him work, and helps him by cutting some vegetables, or passing him the condiments.**  
**"We shall make a good use of all of this when the Store closes", Kort says, "I want you swimming in soup and catching the spices with your arse"**  
**"You are a sadistic Sod!"**  
**"I never denied I am"**  
**Both laugh, feeling the mutual current, of arousal, the powerful stream that makes them soak their trousers in anticipation.**  
**"It's difficult to work being so soaked", Tobias says.**  
**"Put on a condom, I did it so, It shall protect your underwear and your pants...and we can also make a good use of the results, later..."**  
**"You are a revolting degenerate...did you know?"**  
**"Of course, and this is what makes me so special before your eyes"**

+NCIS+

Tony smiles as he reaches the place and turns to remove Jethros Collar "Come on then...I'm starving!"  
Jethro rolls his eyes "You are always hungry...but fine then" with that he gets out of the car but pauses at the sight of another car, only to smile as he spots Damon and Brad.  
Tony narrows his eyes at the wide smile and the way his Lover suddenly becomes happy and walks over and wraps an arm around Jethros waist in a possessive gesture as the other car pulls up. His eyes narrows further at the sight of the man who all this began with and goes to growl...only to bite his tongue as Jethro smacks the back of his head  
"Play nice Tony" at the narrowed green eyed glare, he rolls his eyes and kisses his cheek "Please? For me?"  
He huffs and nods before putting on a fake smile "Hey Guys...lets all head indoors"  
Brad nods with a smile as he spots the possessiveness and shakes his head in amusement as he he walks around to take his own Lovers hand "Yes...lets"  
Damon feels a slight blush crawling up his cheeks at the smile the Gunny gives him and bumps his shoulder against Brad, before tugging him towards the door.

Tobias smiles as he spots the four men entering the Restaurant and gestures to the VIP area "Myself and Kort shall join you after we have emptied the Restaurant of the paying guests"  
Jethro smirks "You finally Retired then?"  
He rolls his eyes "As have you"  
Jethros smile falters "I-I...I had no choice" he lifts a hand and rubs the back of his neck "Everyone at the Navy Yard saw the f-footage...along with all the other Agencies...I-I couldn't bear seeing their pity any longer and so...Retirement was the only option"

**"It wasn't your fault, my friend...", Tobias says, placing a hand on Jethro's shoulder**  
**"You smell of garlic, Tobias", Tony observes**  
**"Ah, yes! I'm helping in the Kitchen...Trent is preparing one of those devilish plates of his...I Think it's called 'Aphrodisiac Tenderloin Steaks' in sauce of garlic and hot peppers"**  
**"This must hurt the tongue!" Tony laughs**  
**"Yes, and also the arse! See it is said that the hot peppers can cause a sort of strange burning inside one's arse...and this is justt he point...Oh, Trent has those things! You know..." Tobias blushes**  
**"I hope he won't poison us" Tony looks at the inside of the Restaurant**  
**"Oh, no! He only uses fresh ingredients. Very fresh! almost nothing is canned!"**

**Another car is parking in front of the main door and everybody recognises Ducky's old Morgan.**  
**"Ducky?" Tony asks**  
**"Yes and with a surprise!" Tobias chuckles.**  
**The 'surprise' is a tall black man, with a friendly smile, who everybody had missed so much in NCIS**  
**"Gerald! You're alive!"**  
**"Alive and happy, my dear Boys..." Ducky says, with a gentlemanly gesture. After to have nodded greeting Brad and Damon, Ducky and Gerald take a seat beside Tony, Jethro and the younger Doctor with his ex-Marine Lover.**

Jethro smiles, but sighs as he feels Tonys hand on his thigh in a 'Mine' gesture and shakes his head before going to speak...only to glance at the door as Kort walks in carrying four plates with Tobias following with the drinks  
"These are sharing platters of little bite sized pieces"  
Tony growls as Jethro goes to touch and decides to try it first, after taking a bite...he nods and begins to hand feed his Lover.  
Brad watches the way Gibbs accepts the offerings and turns to his own Lover before picking up a piece "Here Babe"  
Damon gives him a shy smile as he opens his move and accepts the gesture, licking his Lovers fingers and watches as Brad picks up another.  
Gerald presses closer to his own Lover but slightly shakes his head at the raised eyebrow as he enjoys the food. He turns as he hears three little beeps go off, followed quickly by three groans of annoyance.  
Ducky sighs as he spots his Lovers confusion and decides to explain "Jethro, Damon and Trent all need to take their medication...to fully remove the nasty diseases from their systems" he gesture to the other three "Anthony, Bradley and Tobias have all taken it upon themselves to be in charge of their wayward Lovers, who would in no doubt...'accidently' forget to take them"  
Jethro growls as he watches Damon and Kort accept their one pill and turns his head away, in refusal, as Tony tries to get him to take his five, of all shapes and sizes

**"Jethro, it's for your own good! The sooner you heal, the sooner you shall be rewarded with a fucking into the mattress!" Tony whispers in his ear.**  
**Jethro sighs, but at the sole thought of to be taken mercilessly as he likes so much, he opens his beautiful mouth and takes the pills Tony is offering, swallowing them one by one and then he attacks his food with strong appetite.**  
**"I see, my dear friend, that your appetite has come back, and this is a marvelous signal of absolute healing" Ducky observes.**  
**Suddenly a rush whose colour is totally black and that sounds like high heel boots stomping on the floor, lands on Jethro and a pair of jeweled arms surround him "Boooooooooooooooooooooosssmannnnn!"**  
**"Oh, Abby!"**  
**Abby is also there, with Tim, who carries a big pack with him "Here it comes our present of healing. It has been made with magic wool!"**  
**"Magic wool?", Tony inquires**  
**"Yes! An old witch from my native New Orléans said me that the sheep,that gave the wool were blessed by the Goddess of Love!"**  
**Jethro opens the very wrapped package and gazes at the big blue sweater that drops out the parcel long sleeves, turtleneck "Abby, we are almost in Summer!"**  
**"Yes! But the sweater has a meaning: Summer shall pass, and so Autumn...and Winter shall arrive, and you will be sane, safe and happy, for one thousand one Winters! And many many more!"**  
**"I...contributed to the weaving", Tim says, very shyly**  
**"Haha, Probie, you have a good future! Have you already thought about to offer yourself to Zenga like one of his main Master Designer-Weavers?"**

Jethro scowls and cuffs his Lovers head in annoyance "Leave the poor man alone Tony!" with that he turns to the excited Goth "Thanks Abs" before turning to the nervous man "And you Tim"  
Tim blushes pink and lowers his gaze in embarrassment at the praise "Y-You're welcome"  
Abby bounces on the spot "Put it on then!"  
He glances around and shakes his head "Abs...I'm in a Restaurant! I'm not stripping here!"  
She goes to reply, only to turn as Kort states  
"How did you get in? The door was locked and you weren't invited..."  
Abby narrows her bright green eyes "I easily picked the lock! And there is no way Bossman shall ever be kept away from me!"  
Kort glares at her...but his jade eye shines in respect as she refuses to back down "You can stay...but no tears"  
Jethro sighs as he finishes off his starter, under Tonys watchful gaze and is relieved when Tobias and Kort clear the plates in order to bring out the main meals

**Abby pokes Jethro "Bossman, do you think the Owner dislikes Goth people?"**  
**Tony intervenes "Actually, Abby, I think the Owner dislikes everyone..."**  
**Tim point out "Not everyone...I saw him kissing Agent Fornell..."**  
**"Tim, can you be more discreet?", Abby pokes him in the ribs and everybody laughs.**  
**"It is a very well known secret, Abby" Tony says, "Our good friend, who is actually celebrating his Retirement from active duty, suffers from a very bad taste in Lovers"**  
**"Bad taste?", Ducky frowns, and addresses to Doctor Pitt "Bradley, the British honour is being brought into question here, I'm afraid..." and he turns to Tony "Young Anthony, I dare say that at least, when we talk, we are understandable"**  
**"Oh,yes! All that charm brought by the British Accent and the blahblah"**  
**Kort cuts off the conversation "The main dish, Gentlemen...and young lady. Enjoy yourselves!"**  
**"Thanks God he isn't Italian", Tony says, with fierce eyes, spotting the mushrooms that surround the Tenderloin Steaks, "Otherwise, he would be a relative of the infamous Borgias!"**  
**Everybody laughs, and they eat in a joyful mood, enjoying the exquisite meal and their camaraderie.**

Once the meals are over and the desserts are finished, Tony narrows his eyes as he spots Jethro beginning to dose and decides to cut the evening short...  
Jethro snaps back to full alertness as Tony suddenly stands and he sighs as he is tugged up from where he was quite comfortable.  
Ducky notices the annoyed look and turns to Kort "Trent, it has been a wonderful night and the food was delicious...but the night is becoming day and it is time we take our leave"  
Kort smirks as he turns in his seat and rests his feet in Tobias's lap "Yes...surprisingly I too enjoyed your company, but as the good Doctor states...the night is now over"  
Brad smirks and stands, helping a drowsy Damon to his feet "It's time we were off as well" with that he states goodbye to everyone as he leads his Lover out, followed by Ducky and Gerald before Abby and Tim.  
Jethro sighs and turns to his old friend "Thanks Tobias...Kort, for the food and company" with that he turns to Tony and takes his hand "I'm going home and to bed"  
Tony huffs and tugs him away "Lets leave them alone and take our leave" he turns to the men "Ciao"

Tobias nods "Ciao" and waits until they go before smirking and removing Korts shoe and sock "How are you feeling?" he asks while starting a relaxing foot massage.  
Kort groans and sinks into a pile of goo as the talented fingers work their magic "Crafty Sod..."

**"You only relax and enjoy the touch..."**  
**"I could fall asleep so..."**  
**"Not yet...not yet..." Tobias grabs Kort's waist and places him down onto the table, where the dirty dishes are already placed "You said I should take the spices in my arse...but let's see who shall do it..."**  
**Kort laughs "Ya? Dreaming of beating me in a fight? Hand to Hand, Toby?"**  
**"Nah...Only dreaming of the tightness of your arse...Give me it...let me taste it..."**  
**Kort rises his legs and places them on Tobias' shoulders.**  
**Tobias takes a red hot pepper and begins to caress Kort's balls with it "Balls with pepper, good dish...you should add it to the Menu..." Then, taking the pepper in his mouth, Tobias proceeds to rub it against Kort's entrance.**  
**"Nice surrogate of a little cock as yours", Kort says, moaning "You have something thicker for me there..."**  
**"What do you want? A cucumber?"**  
**"Yes. Your cucumber, old man...the only cucumber I know that can pour cream..."**  
**Tobias introduces the pepper inside Kort's hole, moving it, inside and out, tearing moans, whispers, and finally whines from his Lovers chest "Spicy, yes?"**  
**"Ya...ya...want more..."**  
**Tobias licks avidly Kort's balls, while fucking him with the pepper**  
**"Old dirty Sod...you will make me cum..."**  
**"Mmm...", this the sole reply Tobias gives back, while licking with a slurping noise Tobias finally takes the pepper into his mouth, while he continues the mischievous fucking moves.**  
**"T...Tobias...old...dirty...Scumbag...I..I...am... "**  
**Tobias replies with an approving whine, and is rewarded with a flood of creamy semen, that explodes! Bathing his head, his face, his nose...**  
**Kort shouts like a furious beast and his orgasm is longer than the usual...**

Once his breathing settles, he glances down to spot his Lover cleaning his face with a disinfectant wipe "Only a week left until I shall be tested to see it that infection has finally gone...and then my old Slut, I shall enjoy watching you choke on my cum"  
Tobias whines as he finishes off cleaning his face and then proceeds to clean his Lover up, but shakes his head as Kort goes for his trousers "Watching and feeling you orgasm has taken me over" with that he unzips and removes the filled condom "See"  
Kort chuckles but ends up yawning as his still healing body complains about its sudden energy depletion.  
Tobias shakes his head as he gently tugs Kort off the table before strippinghim down and leading him to bed. Once his Lover is settled, he kisses his forehead "I shall be back after finishing the dishes"  
He nods and watches him go before drifting off...only awakening when Tobias strips and joins him. A yawn escapes from his chest and he turns and hugs his Lover "Night Tobias"  
"Night Trent"

**+NCIS+**

**Brad drives silently, while a soft music comes from the radio. From time to time, he looks at his Lover, who is dozing at his side. Also from time to time he caresses Damon's short hair, that spike light brown hair he loves so. He arrives at the little Flat he inhabits with his young Lover, and parks before softly shaking Damon's body "Babe, we have arrived home"**  
**"Humph?"**  
**"We arrived, Baby...Can you walk, or may I take you in my arms?"**  
**Damon smiles, blushing. He knows he is too heavy for one like Bradley. So, he wakes up laboriously, and follows his Lover outside the car.**  
**Brad grabs his waist, and guides him indoors "Come, it's too cold outside..."**  
**Damon is too tired, and lets his Lover guide him to their Bedroom.**  
**Brad proceeds to undress him until he is gloriously naked. Then, he undresses himself, and lies down upon Damon, kissing his way along his neck, his jaw, his collarbone...his chest...teasing his nipples...He wants Damon cumming in his sleep. So, he grabs Damon's thick cock and begins to stroke it very softly and slowly.**  
**Damon lets out a tender moan.**  
**Brad takes his own cock and rubs it against Damon's, stroking himself and his Lover with in a synchronised rhythm "I will make you cum, Baby, in your sleep! And it shall be a dream...you shall dream of me...while I'm dreaming of you...awaken...you're a beauty that came to my life when my life was almost wasted. I was so tired of seeing every day pain,sufferings, death! You brought me a new tender blow of sweet life..." Brad becomes eroticized by his own passionate words...and by the absolutely voluptuous moans and soft sounds his Lover is making.**  
**They come together, at the same time, screaming each others names: one, practically asleep...the other, still awake, but with his eyes covered by the daze of lust.**  
**Rapidly, Brad heads to the Bathroom and carries a pot with warm water and towels, and proceeds to wash himself and Damon, making him enjoy the sensation of his balls submerged into the soft warm water "I love you...Titan...Baby...my Innocent love...I love you"**

Damon opens a sleepy turquoise eye "Love you too...Brad"  
He smiles and kisses his cheek before clearing up the bowl and water. He heads back to his Lover and lays down beside him, smirking as Damon instinctively curls up around him. A sigh of happiness escapes his chest as he runs his hand down the strong muscular back of his sleeping Lover "You believe yourself to be the lucky one...but you are wrong, so wrong..." he leans down to kiss the short cropped hair "I am the lucky one, the one who found his Soulmate before the Bastard totally broke you" he tightens his hold "I shall love you forever and we shall never be parted" with that he yawns and joins his Lover in the blessed peace of sleep.

+NCIS+

Jethro growls as he feels Tony tugging his arm and huffs as he stumbles out of the car before staggering inside their house (At least he has finally sold his Flat and moved in now) with that he crawls up the stairs and into bed, not bothering to remove his shoes or jacket.  
Tony sighs as he watches his Lover stagger into the house and shakes his head as he locks up the car before heading inside and locking up the house. Once everything is secure, he heads upstairs but pauses at the sight of his Lover and shakes his head "Jethro? Jethro...you need the enma"  
He growls and turns away "Don't want it...I'm too tired and I want you to leave me alone!"

**"Jethro, the Doctors said..." "I know what they said, Tony...but I'm tired of medicines, pills, injections, enemas...I only need to rest"**  
**Tony huffs, annoyed. Then, he Orders, in his best commanding tone"Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs! Lie down on your stomach...now! Marine!"**  
**Jethro, who was practically asleep, opens his blue flashlights and replies "Yes Sir! On it, Sir!" **  
**(He was dreaming! Haha! Great! I shall take profit! But it shall be for his own good)**  
**Jethro does as was requested of him.**  
**'Semper Fi', Tony mumbles, while preparing the clyster. He does what he must do, and, then, he adds, also in a 'Lieutenant Mode' "Now, keep it still, Marine! From now until two hours, it shall be strictly forbidden to go to the Head!"**  
**"Yes Sir! Understood, Sir!"**  
**"Good! Now, Dismissed!" Tony chuckles to himself and goes to wash his hands before heading to prepare a good cup of coffee 'alla latte' with three big spoonfuls of sugar. (This Jethro!), he says to himself, feeling his heart fill with tenderness and infinite love (He assures I'm the childish one, and he lives playing little toy Soldiers! Well, little toy Marines...)**

**The phone rings and Tony freezes ( Why do you always think the worse?) He looks at the small flashing screen,and the picture of a little pig dressed with a ballerina suit shows up.(Dorny!? What can this stupid pansy want at this time of night Just what I don't need...to awake Jethro and get jealous! Oh,no! I, myself, the Super Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo JR, am the only one with the right of jealousy!) "Yes, Ned...What's the matter?"**  
**"I'm Sorry, Sir...but...we have here a situation!"**  
**"What? It's three am, Ned, please...are you drunk?"**  
**"No, Sir. Not drunk at all! Agent Todd, Agent Balboa, Agent Nelson and I myself have former SecNav Jarvis and former Director Morrow in the Interrogation room, Sir!"**  
**"W-What? Wait, wait, wait! Do you state that they were actually involved in the Ari issue!?"**  
**"Yes, Sir! We followed Orders directly from Director Vance and Mossad Director Eli David"**  
**"So...those two Scumbags were actually involved!? AND WHY IN THE DAMNED FUCKING HECK, DID YOU NOT CALL ME BEFORE?!"**  
**"I did, Sir! But your phone was out! And Agent Todd told me that you were actually at Agent Gibbs and Agent Fornell's Retirement dinner Party, in some Restaurant in the Du Point circle"**  
**(Oh, my!) Tony thinks, stroking his own forehead vigorously "Well, Ned, Let me fix something here and I shall be there in twenty minutes, more or less"**


	5. Love Conquers All

Love Conquers All

Last Chapter! Thanks to everyone that took the time to read it!

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro glances up from his dozing position and frown as Tony gets him dressed before leading him to the car "Tony...?"  
Tony gives him a sad smile"I gotta pop into Work...and I can't leave you here alone" he stops him from arguing as he states "I know you can look after yourself...but I wouldn't stop worrying about you"  
He sighs as he leans heavily against him "Tony...I'm tired, those blasted pills make me drowzee..." at the kicked puppy look, he huffs and gets into the car "Leave me in Autopsy...I'll sleep on the table"  
Tony nods and buckles him in before heading to the drivers side "Fine,as long as you are in the building...safe inside and protected by Marines...then I shall be ok with that!"  
Jethro rolls his eyes as he dozes in his seat.

+NCIS+

He grumbles as Tony wakes him up, yet again, before tugging him out of the car and into the Navy Yard. He sighs as he glances away from the pitying looks and heads straight for the elevator with Tony hurrying to catch up with him. He waits until the doors close before heavily leaning against the wall "I don't like coming here anymore...I can't stand the looks of pity"  
Tony sighs as he reaches up to gently stroke his Lovers face "I'm Sorry...but they don't mean to upset you"  
Jethro nods and sighs as they reach Autopsy before heading in, grabbing a roll of kitchen towel, as he mounts a clean table while using a roll as a pillow "Pick me up when you leave?"  
Tony smiles and kisses his cheek "Yes Boss" with that he turns off the lights and heads for Interrogation

**+NCIS+**

**"Thank God you've arrived!", Kate is almost screaming, "One of those Bastards menaced with killing himself!"**  
**"Who?"**  
**"Morrow"**  
**Tony sighs, and enters the Interrogation Room. The former Director is leaning his head on the table, defeated by his own shame. "Well, this isn't the encounter I had waited for, Dir...ehm...former Director Morrow. Overall when we are talking about a deputy Director in the Homeland Security Department"**  
**Morrow raises his head, and his puffy, vicious eyes fix onto DiNozzo's inquisitive gaze,"I swear! I didn't know about his activities as a double spy! He presented himself as a Mossad Special Field Operative! We needed to infiltrate him into the Al Qaeda's main ranks...We needed to do that, for our National Security an-"**  
**"Did that include murder, rape, torture, menace of general poisoning with a fatal disease, menace of bombing, kidnapping and assault...Deputy Morrow?"**  
**Morrow looks absolutely destroyed "I...I swear I-"**  
**"Did you rape the young ex-Marine? Former Navy Infantry Corporal Damon Paul Werth?"**  
**Morrow sighs profoundly, rubbing his forehead and his eyes.**  
**(He looks even older) Tony thinks, without taking his furious gaze off him.**  
**Tom sighs before whispering"No...it was consensual"Tony insists (He won't give up! He has been taught by the best!) Morrow thinks**  
**"Did you know that young man was drugged and brainwashed? And about his previous Schizophrenia?"**  
**"N...no!"**  
**"Where and when did you rape former Navy Infantry Corporal Werth?"**  
**"T-The White Parrot...It is...it was a club...a Gay club I used to frequent a long time ago...when I was..." (his voice becomes a soft, almost inaudible whisper) "...younger..."**

Tony narrows his eyes "So...you knew that the Bastard was in town and yet...failed to let Director Vance know that there was an 'Mossad' Agent within his Territory!? But instead decided to get your rocks off via fuckinga poor brainwashed Marine!"  
Morrow looks away in shame "I am Sorry DiNozzo...I never knew about his objectives! If I would have known as to what he was planning...I would have never let it happen!"  
Tony looks at the man in disgust before turning and leaving the room. Once outside he leans against the wall before sinking to the floor while holding his head in his hands as he tries to get his temper under control but snaps his head up as Kate comes running over  
"Boss! Jarvis has gone!"  
He quickly scrambles up from the floor "Lock the building down! I want that Bastard!"

+NCIS+

Jethro growls as he feels a hand rubbing his chest and goes to lift a hand...only to snap awake as his arm is tied to the table. He looks around in panic to find the room in lockdown, with the flashing red light in the doorway (Shit...why does all this crap happen to me?) he sighs as he realises that he has been stripped...but didn't notice as his clothes have been cut open and so his skin didn't touched the cold metal. He looks up and slits his eyes as he spots a smirking Jarvis glaring down at him

**"Agent Gibbs! Long time no see!"**  
**"Sec...Nav?"**  
**"Oh, because of one those stupid, irrelevant incidences that use to happen sometimes, I'm afraid I'm no more your SecNav" a cruel smile crosses his lips "So, the infamous 'Rule Twelve' doesn't apply to me anymore!"**  
**"R-Rule T-Twelve?!"**  
**"I want to fuck you into the mattress...Well, I should say 'into the Autopsy table'! Let me taste you, Gibbs...I always dreamed of you, I knew you were bisexual...I knew you like to be fucked in your arse...hard!" Saying that, Jarvis leans over Jethro, positioning his head between the poor astonished man's legs "This cock must taste as good as it looks...So big, so thick, so meaty..."**  
**"No! No...No, Please...No!"**  
**"Please? A tough Marine never says 'Please', Agent Gibbs...I saw that young man fucking you and I masturbated under the main reunions table...with the President at my side!"**  
**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**  
**"Yes, Babe...Mr President also knows...and the British Prime Minister, who was incidentally having a Breakfast meeting with us...Oh, and one of my friends carried a copy to the UN HeadQuarters...at this time, even the Pope and the Dalai Lama have watched it!"**  
**Jethro breaks down in tears "Then...kill me, Jarvis! Take a gun and kill me! I won't be able to carry this shame anymore!"**  
**"Kill you? Of course, yes! But let me enjoy your taste first...and your wonderful arse...I would love to listen to the noises you were making in that video"**

Tears flow down his cheeks as the former SecNav mounts the table and he watches with blurry eyes as the Bastard removes his own trousers, revealing a condom rolled down the hard cock, before lining up against him  
"You don't know how long I have been dreaming of this!" with that he roughly enters him, groaning at the way he feels so tight.  
Jethro cries out in pain as his abused rear screams in an agony as the mans thick cock pushes into him without any preparation.  
Jarvis groans in arousal at the cry of pain and viscously starts a harsh and painful rhythm, filling the room with the sound of skin slapping skin along with the pained cries of the man tied to the table.  
He scrunches his eyes shut as a sudden stabbing like feeling erupts from his arse (Shit! He has opened up the healed tearings!) a pain filled scream erupts from deep within his chest as the Bastard continues thrusting deep into him. He forces his eyes open and narrows them before taking a deep breath and spits into the mans face, smirking at the look of shock before growling "I'm not cleared yet...I'm still HIV positive!"

**Jarvis freezes in fear "W-WHAT?!"**  
**"Your beloved Partner, Ari Haswari, infected me with a double dose of Virus...He turned me into a time bomb...I was healing and had been partially cleared, but not completely! So, if your condom broke, you are infected, too!"**  
**Jarvis's forehead becomes covered in a cold sweat "You...you Bastard! I...am...now infected? I am..." As he lowers his guard, a hand of steel grabs him from behind**  
**"You're a dead man, Jarvis" Tony drags the older man's body to the floor and begins to hit him in the face, in the head, in the chest, in the stomach, in he ribs...**  
**"Tony! Tony! Enough!" Jethro screams "Don't become an murderer due to this piece of crap!"**  
**Dorneget, followed by Tim, Balboa, Nelson, Langer and Kate, enter the Autopsy room. As they can hear noises from inside of one of the fridges, they open it, and they find Ducky and Palmer both tied up and gagged.**  
**"I attempted to stop him!" Ducky says, with all his previous restrained sorrow "But the infamous Bastard menaced us with a gun! He also menaced us with a bomb...he assured he has placed a bomb to blow the entire building!"**  
**Palmer looks pale and he faints, falling into Tim's arms **  
**"Oh, the poor lad! He had passed through a lot!" Ducky approaches Jethro, not caring about his own arm, that has been injured in his desperate attempts to untie Palmer and himself "Jethro? Jethro! Oh, my God!"**  
**"Du...cky? I-I think he op-opened the wounds ag...gain!"**  
**"With haste! To the Hospital! Now!" Ducky screams, in a commanding tone, while Nelson, Dorneget and Balboa cuff Jarvis, whose face is nothing but a bloody mess.**  
**Tony possessively embraces Jethro "I'm going with him!", he points to the other Agents "You, idiots, put this piece of waste into a maximum Security Cell!"**  
**Everyone runs to follow their Orders**  
**"Dorneget, stay with Morrow" Kate orders, "He can't be left alone"**

**Ned enters the Interrogation Room, only to find an almost dead Morrow**  
**"I h-have taken...a pill...I...can't bear...I can't endure...the sh-shame" Saying that, he collapses, lifeless, and dies.**

+NCIS+

Tony paces the floor as he waits for his Lover to come out of Surgery and shakes his head as he angrily punches the wall "BASTARD!" he turns as a hand touches his shoulder and he forces himself to calm down as he tugs a tearful Abby into his arms "Sorry Abs...I didn't mean to scare you"  
Abby grips him tightly before burying her head into the crook of his neck "Morrow has killed himself...and Jarvis is in intensive care..." she looks up with tear filled eyes "Will Bossman make it?"  
He wants to tell her everything will be alright...but he spotted the look of defeat in his Lovers eyes before they took him into Surgery "I don't know Abs...I just don't know" he holds her tight and looks up as a bandaged Ducky walks in "Hey Duck...hows Gremlin?"  
Doctor Mallard sighs "His system has gone into shock...but he shall be fine! Also I believe that he had done very well, considering his caustophibia and the fact that a Morgue drawer is only meant to hold one body...not two"  
Tony nods and sighs "Any ideas as to when Jethro shall be out?"  
Ducky looks at him in shock "Haven't you been told!?" at the look of confusion, he sighs "Anthony...Jethro keeps going into cardiac Arrest and they are having difficulty keeping him alive"

**Tony feels his World fall down into pieces above his head...and his heart explodes in a sudden tachycardic attack.**  
**Ducky supports the younger man, calling for two Nurses, who help him to settle Tony down, placing him in a bed and gives him a powerful sedative.**  
**Brad approaches, followed by Damon**  
**"It was all my fault, Brad...I should be dying and not the Gunny!"**  
**"No, Baby! Don't say that! Those bastards did what they did...not you! You were only another poor Victim" with that Brad enters the Operating Room, **  
**followed by another two Doctors.**

**+NCIS+**

**Jethro died twice on the operating table...twice...and he came twice from the darkness.**  
**In one of those slumbers that preceded the awakening, Jethro could listen to an infantile voice**  
**"Dad! It isn't your time to rest with us! Dad, you shall go back...there are people who wait for you, who really love you!"**  
**And another very well known voice whispers**  
**"Gibbs...You have Tony now...you can't die yet...there will be plenty of time to stay with us forever, Gibbs...but, now, just now, you shall go back!"**  
**And another female voice, also very well known**  
**"Leroy...It is an Order from me! And I'm still your Mother...YOU SHALL GO BACK!"**  
**Other voices repeat like a chorus the phrase, again and again, over and over...He can recognise Mike's voice, and Lt Cameron's, and Pacci's...and many of his old lost Marine companions' voices...his Grandad...his Grandmother...everybody repeats the sentence:**  
**"YOU SHALL GO BACK! NOW!"**  
**And, following Orders like the best Marine ever...Jethro awakes, and opens his blue flashlights...fixing them on Ducky's concerned face. He can't speak, he has the oxygen mask and the tube in his throat. But he gestures...he wants to see...he needs to see...TONY!**

Ducky looks at his friend in shock "Jethro...?" he quickly grabs Brad and stabilizes the thrashing man before removing the ventilator and disconnecting him from the machinery.  
Jethro gags at the tube is removed but sighs as the pressure in his chest disappears and he turns to Abby before shakily signing +Tony?+  
She gives him a sad smile "He had to be sedated...he had a full panic attack when he was told you kept d-dying Gibbs"  
He sighs before signing +I'm fine Abs...not my time to go+ with that he glances around the room +Bethesda?+  
Abby nods "Yeah Bossman...you've just come out of Surgery as...as they had to fix the tearings again"  
Jethro turns his head away in shame +Am I...I still HIV Positive?+  
She turns to Brad, who had been following the conversation, and sighs as he nods "Yeah Bossman...but at least you have infected Jarvis!" at the look of confusion, she shrugs "Condom was broken...it had gone past it's use by date"  
He chuckles before coughing as his lungs complain the abuse they have recieved and decides to relax back but signs +Can he be moved in here? I want him near me...+  
Brad nods, as he had been following the conversation "Yes! I shall see to it at once" with that him and Damon leave the room before returning with a sedated Tony in a wheeled bed "We'll leave him next to you"  
Jethro smiles and gazes at his sleeping Lover, while ignoring everyone else.  
Ducky rolls his eyes at his friends rudeness and decide to leave them to it "Well people...it's time that we shall be leaving them to rest! Come along"  
Brad nods and waves his goodbye before taking Damons hand before leaving.  
Abby pouts but accepts Duckys arm"Bye Bossman!"  
Jethro turns and signs +Bye Abs+ before gazing back at asleeping Tony...until he eventually drifts off

**(Three months later...)**

**Jethro is finally fully recovered and him and Tony have decided to rent a nice Cabin by the seashore.**  
**They like to go for long walks, holding hands, and also resting there when the twilight covers everything with a strong light, that turns slowly into a blue one.**  
**Tony can't stop admiring how that deep blue mixes with Jethro's eyes, overall when they are darkened by lust...and they make love on the sand, beside a large bonfire, where the toasted apples sparkle everywhere...their delicious smell, a smell that comes mixtures with the aroused essence of love. They remain so, lying down on the sand, tasting the late apples (the ones whose flavour is the best! As Tony states, making a clear allusion to Jethro's older age...a praise that, however, Jethro doesn't appreciate too much!) The moon kisses their skin, the sea lulls them with a new song, that is, notwithstanding the ancient millenary song that has lulled many Lovers along the history of mankind.**

**While mankind shall exist, love shall while love shall exist, there always will be those two beloved men and for everyone on the dawn arrives, a bird sings and another day shall day of the definitive time of their dawn and another day and another night...and love shall be always there, overcoming everything.**

**Because love has the power and** Love Conquers All.


End file.
